The Pregnancy
by Miss Artistista
Summary: This story is based on Bulma's pregnancy throughout her 6 months(Saiyain babies develop a lot faster than human babies). You read the relationship changes between her and Vegeta and how each one is coping with this situation.
1. Prologue

Monday Morning, 8:47 a.m.

In the Capsule Corp. briefing room, Bulma stood before her employees and a group of corporate big wigs. This was really supposed to be her father standing before these people, but a bout of the flu had him incapacitated, so because she was the other force behind the production of the company, she had to take his spot today. She hated being around these pompous corporate types. They were full of themselves and didn't contribute to anything. Just throwing their weight around. Stiff bastards. One day she would be running the company by herself, so this was what she had to look forward to. Manufacturing the products was by far more appealing than this. By the looks of her employees, they weren't too pleased either. Whatever! Bulma Briefs was intimidated by no one!

Standing at the head of the conference table, Bulma motions everyone to sit. The blue suit corporate jerks hesitate for a few seconds before taking a seat at the long, oval table. Bulma resists the urge to say something smart. Just be cool, Bulma. Represent this company professionally as your father would.

"Good morning everyone, I want to thank my employees for attending this meeting. Once this is over, you all can return to the lab. Well, we all know why we are here, and I am sure Cryogen Representatives want to see the new Capsule Corporation, medical capsules." Bulma announces.

Behold, the first hand goes up. Bulma pulls a tight smile at the pudgy, balding middle aged man in blue. She felt a little queasy.

"Yes? You have a question?" Bulma asks.

"Will Mr. Brief be joining this meeting?" He asks.

Oh so you don't think I can conduct this meeting myself? Bulma thinks. She felt a little shaky as she wiped a hand across her forehead. Perhaps it was this black dress suit! Why was it so hot?

"My father is feeling under the weather, so I am here, as the vice president of Capsule Corporation."

"Yes you are." He says smartly.

Beautiful. Young. Unmarried. Rich. Famous. People were so shallow. Was it so hard to believe that she could be all those things and intelligent too? The Medical Capsule line was actually created by her. Manufactured and designed!

"Well...uh...We did our research and found that there are many rural areas in this Country that are without adequate medical technology or supplies. Even in this very city, adequate medical treatment is costly, and outdated. I tried making capsules that contain the medical supplies that are needed to provide the best results for treating any patients." Bulma says shakily. She wasn't feeling well.

A much younger Cryogen rep raises his hand in the air. He is young. Nice looking, brown hair, and a superior look to his face.

"Miss. Brief are you saying hospitals aren't making sure that patients are receiving adequate treatment? I know Capsule Corporation is renowned for its production capsule encasings of weapons, vehicles, homes, wardrobes, you name it. Capsule Corporation is the sole provider of efficient, advanced living today. Your father's company is a household name! But, aren't you stepping over your field a little bit? Medicine and science aren't anywhere in the same category."

It was so hot. She felt very jittery. It wasn't because of the heat was it? She certainly wasn't nervous. What is up with me? She thought. Snap out of it.

"Science and Medicine do exist together in the same field. It is because of science's existence in the medical field that so many cures and life saving treatments exists. Trust me, once you see one of our models, you won't be so quick to judgment..." Bulma explains, unconsciously taking her long blue hair out of the bun pinned to the back of her head.

A few men look at Bulma lustily. She didn't even realize they were almost practically drooling as she begin unbuttoning her blouse a little. A pretty young brunette woman, named Polli, gets up from her seat and rushes to Bulma's side. This was not like her boss. Concerned, she grabs her gently by one of her shoulders. Bulma's blue eyes looked glazed over. As if she wasn't aware of what she were doing.

"Miss. Brief are you feeling alright? You don't look very good." She whispers.

Bulma politely takes Polli's hand off of her shoulder. She always thought Polli was just so kind.

"I'm fine Polli! Thank you! How about we show them the prototype, eh? Welson, Please launch capsule number 31!"

Welson, her lead engineer, gets up and makes his way to the front of the room. A handsome young country boy, Welson has worked for their company for the last 4 years and been a great help to their science division. He looks at Bulma and smiles politely before throwing the capsule to the floor. The Reps look on in anticipation. The thick cloud of smoke clears up to reveal a large cylinder machine. Similar to a tanning machine, but this machine had a green, liquid substance floating in it. There was a small round window at the base of the machine. Capsule Corp employees have pleased looks on their faces. It was no way Cryogen could resist these allowing capsules in hospitals. Cryogen represented anything that had to do with the medical field. They were the ones responsible for approving or disapproving the medical supplies and equipment for used for treating and diagnosing patients.

The young Cryogen employee stride's over to the model. He bends this way and that, looking for any type of flaw. Bulma laughed on the inside. Bulma Brief never created anything flawed. Kami, she felt like she needed to throw up. Did she eat? Yes! She and Vegeta had eaten together before he left to train. So that wasn't it. Polli was nervously tugging at the long braid of hers slung across her shoulder. Miss Brief was definitely not alright. She hadn't heard a word this gentleman was saying to her. Something had to be amist, because Bulma would never risk Capsule Corporations impeccable image. Or that of her own.

"Excuse me? Miss Brief? Is everything okay?" The Cryogen employee asks genuinely concerned. He had been asking her about its construction, when he noticed she wasn't even listening.

This guy looked just like Yamcha! Without the scars. Without warning, Bulma tries to speak but cannot form words. Her eyes roll up in her head and she faints. The rep grabs her before she can hit the floor. He shakes her, trying to stir her awake, but to no avail. The Capsule Corp. employees rush to her side. Polli runs from the room, looking for someone to help the heiress. This was the one only time she wished she'd run into that creepy, short guy Bulma has been taking up with. Maybe he knew what was wrong with Miss Brief.


	2. Good news to her, bad news to him

Bulma awoke to soft melodic humming. Her blue eyes open and survey her surroundings and finds that she is in her bedroom. Someone is massaging her head. Twisting her head a little, she realizes her head is in her mother's lap. Her mother is humming a soft tune and rubbing her head in a soothing motion.

"Mom?" Bulma asks.

"Oh, honey, you're awake. Don't you try to move. I was so worried!" Bunny cautions.

Bulma just sighs softly. This reminded her of all the times her mother did this when she was a little girl. It was very relaxing.

"I am so embarrassed. One minute I'm introducing one of our new capsule models and the next thing I remember is blacking out. On the most important meeting! I can't believe I screwed this up for the company!" Bulma says.

"Now you just hush with that silly talk. Everyone was very understanding. The only concern of everyone at that meeting was your well being honey. Those nice men even said once you were feeling better they'd like to talk to you more about your project."

"Really?" Bulma asks anxiously.

Bunny giggles.

"Really. Honey I hope you aren't catching your father's flu. My honey is looking much better. You look so pale and you had a fever earlier."

Bulma sits up on the bed. She looks at her side table alarm clock and it reads, 4:12 p.m.. Bulma groans. Nearly a whole day wasted. Damn! She just thought of something.

"Mom! How did I get here anyway?"

Bulma would have been mortified if anyone of her employees saw her bedroom. This was her private area. The thought alone made her uncomfortable.

"Why Vegeta of course! That nice young lady Polli, contacted him while he was training. It was so romantic. He carried you here and stayed with you for about an hour before leaving. Such a sweet boy!"

Bulma was really going to have to get to the root of her mother's obsession with Vegeta one day, but for now she couldn't help feeling touched that Vegeta actually carried her to her room. In front of people shockingly. She couldn't help but smile. It was so hard not to love that bastard. Bunny gets off of Bulma's bed and prepares to leave.

"How about I bring you something to eat? I have some yummy pastries from the bakery and a few sandwiches in the kitchen."

"Please? I am starving." Bulma says.

"Okay, hon!"

Oh, mom?" Bulma calls out.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I love you!"

Bunny opens her blue eyes and winks at her daughter.

As she's leaving out the door, Vegeta is walking in. She smiles happily at him. He grunts at her. He would never get use to that woman's cheerful towards him. It was sickening and plain creepy. No one should be that fucking happy all the time! Standing in the maroon colored bedroom, ,with his black t-shirt and red training shorts, Vegeta walks a few paces into the massive room before he stops half way. He crosses his muscular arms and looks at Bulma apprehensively.

"Should you be up?" He asks huskily.

Bulma is undressing in a nearby corner of her room.

"I'm just getting comfortable. I think I'm alright. Just a little under the weather." Bulma dismisses.

"Your KI was spiking up and down drastically. I'd say that was more than just under the weather. What is wrong with you?"

"I think I caught dad's flu, that's all. I've had the flu before. This does feel a little different, but it's no biggie." She assures him, winking her eye playfully at him. Vegeta shakes his head.

He walks over to her and motions for her to turn around facing away from him. She complies. He helps her undo her blouse and skirt. Bulma loved this side of Vegeta. Sure he was still an asshole, but he could be a real gentleman. This was a side she knew no one would ever see but her.

"Vegeta?" Bulma says softly.

"Hn?"

"Thank you, for carrying me here."

"Woman, I merely wanted to make sure you weren't so bad off that you couldn't make any necessary repairs or upgrades to my gravity room. Your father is out of commission, therefore I require your services."

Bulma hid her smile. Bullshit.

"Besides, I almost killed that little human woman who interrupted my training."

"Polli's a sweet girl…Now my saiyain prince! What is a proper way I should thank you?" Bulma purrs seductively, turning around and wrapping her arms around Vegeta's neck. He smirks. He was a little concerned about her health though. Her normal fair skin was a little paler than usual. She looked weak.

"Do you think I want to catch what you have?" Vegeta teases.

"Aw, is my big bad saiyain afraid he'll catch a flu? I thought your superior DNA didn't allow such human ailments to affect your "superior" immune systems."

Oh, she was playing that game?

"Your little human diseases don't affect me! Let me prove it." Vegeta says kissing Bulma fully.

He lifts her and together they fall on the bed. She is only clad in her purple silk bra and panties. They continue assaulting each other's mouths. His hands explored every curve of her body. He swore the woman was built for him and him alone. Bulma was enjoying this. Vegeta had a touch that could ignite fire in her. She grabs the front waist band of his pants. She was so horny for this guy! As soon as Vegeta's tongue enters her mouth, she instantly regrets it. All of a sudden, her stomach heaves and she rips herself from his mouth, spewing the contents of her stomach all over his leg. Vegeta is completely shocked. He is appalled. He is everything that a human dictionary could describe about how he was feeling at this moment! Bulma grips her stomach as the last of the contents came from her. She looks at Vegeta, bile around her mouth, her chest and his leg. His dark eyes bore into her blue ones. Bulma didn't know what to expect. Vegeta was kind of a hygiene freak. He was big on cleanliness. This had to be the absolute nightmare for him.

"WOMAN! What the fuck?! How could you?!"Vegeta shouts angrily.

"I am so sorry! I didn't –uh oh!' Bulma groans, quickly jumping to the bed and running to her adorning bathroom.

Vegeta didn't even have to guess what she was in there doing. He could hear it well enough. It sounds like she's puking her insides up. What the fuck?! Vegeta looks down at himself and must resist the urge to throw up. To think he could get blood and guts of every creature imaginable on his body during battle without flinching twice, but the sight of vomit rendered him stupefied. It was sick! He didn't know what to do. He was angry! Beyond pissed. Vegeta storms from the room and walks down the hallway into his room. Quickly, he throws off of his clothes and gets into his shower. Hot water. He needs hot scalding water to wash this filth off of his body. The fool didn't even have enough sense to realize she was sicker than "under the weather", but that was the typical Bulma response. Everything is always not serious when it really was. He should have just stayed in his training room. His moment of weakness cost him to be upchucked on. What if it had gotten in his mouth? Vegeta began to cringe under the running water at the thought. The best method was to stay away from her. Until she took care of whatever was wrong with her, he would steer clear. No one puked on the almighty prince of saiyains. He continued scrubbing his body with a force only he could muster. He would have Bulma's daffy mother wash his clothes. He wouldn't tolerate touching them.

It has been almost three weeks and she still wasn't getting better. Vegeta had avoided her at all cost. He occasionally popped up when he thought she was asleep just to check on her state of health, but he treated her as if she had the plague. Sheesh! He didn't want to be used as Bulma's personal vomit bag. Who knew he would get so worked up over a little vomit. Bulma feels bad for throwing up on him, but his expression was so comical. That almost made the moment worth it. He looked like a deer caught in a headlight. She thought he would blast her to hell right then and there. Why couldn't she get rid of this flu? Her father had been up at full health three days after the bedroom "incident". Nothing worked! Even her mother's homemade concoctions didn't help. She couldn't get food to stay down, she was always hot and shaky. In the bed was where she stayed. She felt so weak. Projects couldn't be worked on, which her father ended up overseeing them himself. Bulma couldn't take it anymore. Today she had finally decides to see a physician. She was never big on doctors, since she rarely ever had to see one except her own. Maybe they can tell her what was wrong with her.

Bulma submitted a urine sample and a blood sample. The plump nurse looked at her skeptically when she described all of her symptoms to her. They even asked when her last period was. Why was that information needed when diagnosing a flu? Bulma sat on the examining table anxiously looking at the wall clock. Worse yet, she had to sit here exposed, wearing nothing but a hospital gown. Kami, she just wanted to get her prescription and leave. Was it necessary she had to wait for an half an hour? She should have brought her mother with her. Bunny always provided a source of relief in moments like these. The huge wooden door to the room opens. A very tall, older woman walks in the room holding a clipboard to her side. Her blonde hair is pulled in a messy bun atop her bed. Bulma smiles politely at the woman. Bulma has had Dr. Fern since she was a teenager. The woman pulls a stool in front of Bulma and sits.

"Nice to see you Bulma, it's been a while. How's the family?"

"Everyone's been great."

"So tell me, what has been the problem?"

"My dad caught the flu and I guess I caught it too. I can't keep food down, I'm sleepy throughout the day, my body just feels drained and I keep having these fainting spells. Nothing I'm doing is working."

Dr. Fern looks at Bulma curiously.

"How long have you been sick?"

"A few weeks. I'm thinking I need antibiotics. I just need to get this out of my system, I'm miserable."

"Um, hm. Bulma, we have your lab results back and they confirm that you are pregnant."

Time seems to have slowed. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Bulma's jaw drops open. Pregnant? She was going to have a baby? Vegeta's baby! Was that why she was so sick?

"Dr. Fern? How far along am I?" Bulma asks.

"A month. Do you have any questions?"

Bulma smiles shyly.

"No. This is so…wow! I don't know what to say."

"You'll need to come to your monthly appointments so that we can check the baby's progress and yours. You'll need vitamins and Bulma, take it easy on those projects. You can't do anything strenuous!"

"Got it! Wow, a baby! I have to tell my mom! She's been bugging me for years about grandchildren. I'd better get dressed." Bulma shrieks excitedly.

"Well, I'll print out some information for you, but I know the scientist in you will want to do her own research about pregnancy and childbirth. Oh, tell Yamcha I said congratulations as well."

Bulma stops putting her pants on midway. What she just said just kind of tugged at her heart.

"It isn't Yamcha's." Bulma whispers. Her joy was short lived.

Dr. Fern looks at Bulma apologetically.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you two have been together so long I presumed—I'm sorry. Well my congratulations to the father to be. I'm sure he will be so happy to know he is going to be a dad!"

Bulma smiled sady. She hoped so too. This would definitely make or break the relationship between her and Vegeta.

Vegeta was quickly dodging the power beams from the mechanisms Bulma had built for him a year ago. They were adequate, but he needed something stronger. No one on earth proved a suitable training opponent except Kakarott and the Namek. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone whose attitude rivaled his right now, and Kakarott was…well a buffoon! If he could reach the level of super saiyain, then he would be at Kakrott's level and a spar with the clown would be great! But for now the drones would have to do. Shooting a few blasts of his own at the robots, Vegeta uses a combination of moves that he developed, training in this room. He was getting stronger, he could feel it, but nowhere near the level required to become a super saiyain. How was it obtained? Vegeta had a feeling it had nothing to do with strength alone, but something else. What was it? Vegeta continued practicing his Kata's until he heard a knock on the chamber door. What now? His anger immediately rose at the unwanted intrusion. Everyone knew he didn't like being disturbed in the middle of his training. Why not contact him through the video monitor? Vegeta reluctantly shuts off the machine. He had been training for 72 hours straight. Perhaps it was that daffy woman coming to give him food. She usually sent Bulma to remind to eat, so that couldn't be right. Whoever it was was treading on a very thin line because the way he was feeling someone was going to get murdered. He pressed a green button to unleash the hatch locking the door. It slid open to reveal the woman. She stood there dressed in pair of jeans and a sleeveless red shirt. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. Vegeta swore that woman was desirable regardless what she had on. Get a grip Vegeta, he thinks to himself. You're a saiyain warrior not a hormonal teenager.

"Why are you here Bulma?" Vegeta asks sounding very agitated. A tone not missed by Bulma.

"I have to tell you something."

"Hn! What? Come to puke on me again?" Vegeta says nastily.

"Oh, Vegeta, get over it! I said I was sorry a hundred times already! You want me to get down on all fours and beg for forgiveness?"

Vegeta does his typical eyebrow lift.

"It would be an appropriate gesture to show towards a prince and a being higher than you."

"You arrogant prick! You can screw yourself on that one!"

Vegeta instantly becomes annoyed.

"What do you want? I don't have time for this!" He snaps.

Bulma didn't know if it were smart to tell him now while he was obviously so agitated. But he deserved to know and now was as good as ever.

"I don't have the flu." Bulma announces.

What the fuck did he care? Bulma thought she knew every fucking thing. She was fool! He feels her KI spiking up and down so she had something!

"So? That's what you interrupted my training for?"

Bulma was trying to remain calm and patient with him. She wanted to smack the shit out of him for making this so difficult.

"No…I went to see my physician today and she told me that…that uh,"

Now Vegeta was curious. What could a doctor have told this woman to get her at a loss of words? You couldn't shut this banshee up half the time.

"Well? I don't have all evening!"

"She said my lab results confirm I'm pregnant." There she said it.

Vegeta face instantly softens.

"You're pregnant? What? How?"

Bulma puts both hands on her hips. Did he really ask her that question? All the screwing they've been doing for all this time, it was bound to happen. They've been so driven with lust that neither thought about the consequences of their coupling. Vegeta's face is swirling with emotion. She can see he is struggling with this information.

"I need to be alone." Vegeta says suddenly. His pride wouldn't allow him just talk to her about the situation. He wouldn't allow himself a reaction.

"Vegeta, we need to talk about this." Bulma says.

What did she want him to do? What the fuck did she expect him to say? Bulma saw the angry expression return to his features to hide any emotions he may have been feeling.

"Talk about what? This is your problem," Vegeta snarls.

Bulma feels as if she's been slapped. He was lashing out. By hurting me, he doesn't have to deal with the problem at hand, Bulma realizes. Oh no! He wasn't going to make this easy for himself. That man and his pride.

"My problem, Vegeta? You mean Our problem! I didn't do this to myself, buddy boy!" Bulma retorts angrily.

"I am a saiyain warrior, not some weak human male! My concern is with my own self, not some hybrid growing in your womb. Do I look like Kakarott to you?" Vegeta rants.

"No! In fact, Goku would be overjoyed if Chichi told him she were pregnant with his child."

"That's because that third class clown thinks he's human. Why should I be overjoyed that my first and only heir will be spawned by a weak human like you?! It'll be a half breed like Kakarott's brat! That third class clown is okay with creating a mockery to our race. I am of royal blood, and this "pregnancy" of yours is a dishonor to me, so why don't you do something smart and get rid of it!" Vegeta growls.

Bulma felt as if he'd just shredded her heart into two. She slaps him across the face as hard as she can. His head actually whips to the side a little. He looks at her with surprise and rage in his face. He knows he has hurt her. There are angry tears running down her face. Damn it! He hated her tears. A strong woman like Bulma didn't deserve those tears. So be it! He was a saiyain and her weakness didn't matter to him.

"You and your pride will always keep you at second best when it comes to Goku. How can you claim to care about me, and you speak to me this way?" Bulma cries.

"A moment of weakness on my part. I don't' give a fuck about you or that thing you're carrying inside you! Now leave me alone!" Vegeta releases the lock button and the door slides shut in Bulma's face.

From the door window, he can see how badly he's hurt her. She runs towards the Capsule Corporation compound. Vegeta hates the feeling he felt in his chest. It was so foreign to him. Guilt? Regret? Damn! He punches the gravity simulator. He couldn't be a father! What room did he have in his life for a…family? Sure he felt a respect for the woman, and he cared deeply for her, more than he would care to admit. She was the only one who gave a fuck about him on this planet! But she wasn't saiyain and he was. Getting her pregnant was a an insult to his pride. His chance for a legacy died with planet Vegetasai. His hands were stained with blood. Vegeta looks down at his white gloves as if he can imagine the blood that once stained them. He was a heartless son of a bitch! Not even father material…but yet she seemed…happy with the knowledge she was carrying his child.

"Shit."

Vegeta cranks the gravity up to 350 time's normal gravity and decides to abuse his body. The only solace he could find to deal with this scenario. He knew he is going to have to face the woman eventually, but for now he is going to train. Why did he have to have sex with her?

Because you love her.

"No!" Vegeta screams to no one.

She means nothing to me! That child in her body means nothing to me! Vegeta cranks the gravity even hire until his body becomes heavy. His pride would never allow him to admit it, but he did love her. That woman made him feel things that should be forbidden for a saiyain to feel. She was pure, and he was evil. She shouldn't be carrying his offspring. Why? Vegeta punches the air with ferocity. What was it he was punching at? He didn't know if he was angry with her or himself. By the time he left this room he'd know.


	3. Revelations

He found her in her bed in the middle of the night, crying softly to herself. She lay there, facing closes to her bed. He can see the small tremors running through her body. He suddenly felt like shit. Here she had been excited about this pregnancy of hers and he had go and ruin that for her. Vegeta stalks quietly in the room, undetected by the woman. He crawls into the bed and presses his body against hers. He runs a hand through his dark, spiky mane before wrapping his arms tightly to Bulma's petite body.

"Why do you want this child?" Vegeta asks.

Startled, Bulma looks up from her pillow. She violently pulls herself from his arms.

"Get the fuck away from me!? You've got some nerve crawling in my bed!" Bulma hisses.

"Calm down woman, I come in peace." Vegeta says.

Bulma rolls her eyes. She was disgusted with Vegeta. After all those horrible things he said to her, did he think she would let him into her body?

"I mean it, you fucking bastard! Stay the fuck away from me!"

"Answer my question!"

Bulma manages to turn and look at Vegeta darkly.

"Why does it matter? You, saiyain prince Vegeta, have made it very clear that you don't give a damn about me or your offspring. Fuck you! Fuck your honor! Fuck your pride! Leave me alone." Bulma says in a tone so vicious, even Vegeta was a little taken back.

"You said everything you needed to last night." Bulma whispers so lowly if he were not saiyain he would not have heard her.

"Perhaps..." he began, feeling a little guilty. He would never know how a single woman managed to have this much power over him. He could say fuck everyone else, hell the universe itself, yet he couldn't seem to keep bad blood between her and him. Even without her being a saiyain, this beautiful creature managed to have him question every part of himself. Damn her and damn him.

"What is it that you want from me? Why are you willing to put your life at risk giving birth to this child?"

Bulma looks at Vegeta now fully. His dark eyes bore into hers intently. What was behind those black orbs?

"Vegeta I've never given you the impression I wanted anything from you. I am in love with you despite the callousness, the arrogance, the cockiness, the asshole, superiority complex—"

"Alright, woman, I get it! Don't be so quick to throw stones! Your ego is as big as mine if not bigger! And let's not forget your massive bitchiness, or the fact you are loud, and arrogant yourself." Vegeta quips.

"Okay, Touché'! Point is, I have never asked anything more out of you than you are willing to give. I accept you for all of your imperfections, and I accept our relationship for what it is."

"What is that?"

"I don't know, really that is up to you to decide. I know that last night you made me feel like a whore! A worthless whore! Neither of us planned this…but it is what it is, and frankly I want this child."

Vegeta scoots closer to Bulma.

"Don't ever...Ever, refer to yourself as a whore! Any woman who I have taken as a companion, does not refer to herself in such a way. I should not have said such things that would make you think such a thing. I will not repeat last night's insults again."

Vegeta sits in the chair across from her.

"I could have never seen myself as a father. I never even considered it. I was too ruthless to even bring another life in this world, let along be responsible for them. I'm not father material." Vegeta admits.

"Honestly, I'm not mother material, but I'm sure I'll do great. If you can get rid of some of that pride of yours, I'm sure you can be a great dad too."

"Saiyains aren't great fathers. Kakarott is an exception…children weren't raised on my planet. They were shipped to other planets. Only sons of the royal bloodline were raised. But not like your earth's definition of raised."

"So what are you saying Vegeta?"Bulma says impatiently.

"I'm saying that...Damn it! I'm saying I'm sorry for the things I said to you. Just give birth to my heir! I don't know what you're expecting out of me, but don't go thinking you will have some big, happy family!" Vegeta growls.

If Bulma didn't know any better she'd swear this was Vegeta's version of an apology. Well she accepts. Who knows when he'd frame his mouth to apologize for anything ever again. They won't be perfect, but she knows Vegeta would keep his word and honor her.

"So..On your planet, what were unions between men and women like?" Bulma asks.

Vegeta considered her question. He hadn't known too much about his planet except by what Nappa and Raditz told him.

"Saiyains usually slept with whomever…but when we find that person that is ours, "Ardyat", we are bound to that person until death."

"Ardyat?" Bulma asks wrinkling her nose at the strange sound word.

"It is earth's equivalent to, how do you humans say it, soul mate? Except unlike you humans, who so frivolously throw around that despicable word, "love" and do not honor your unions, we saiyains have a genetic link tying us to the person forever. That is stronger than your "love"!" Vegeta says.

"So what am I to you?" Bulma asks hopefully.

He blushes.

"A pain in my ass!" He snaps.

Bulma laughs. Yeah right, he will never admit his true feelings, but Bulma could tell.

"Well, look, I'm not familiar in the art of childbirth, but I am to assume a saiyain pregnancy is different?"

Vegeta looks at her gravely. Uh oh, not that look!

"There were no saiyain children born the natural way. The fetuses were put into tanks and born that way. The saiyain women mortality rate was too high and that left less warriors. The women were just as bloodthirsty as us males, and a pregnancy hindered them. Plus a saiyain birth was a brutal process, usually ending up with the mother's death. A saiyain child is its most powerful while in the womb."

Bulma swallowed the large lump in her throat. Was this why he was so upset about her being pregnant?

"But, Chichi had Gohan and she's still alive." Bulma counters.

"Yes, but Gohan may not have exhibited a high power level until much later as a child. Even Kakarott was born with a low power level. Lower than the normal KI allowed for an infant. That's why they shipped him off here…my heir will most undoubtly have a high power rating and your body isn't strong enough to sustain such a power. Let alone the growth."

Bulma blanched a little.

"Well, I don't care. My baby deserves life and I'm going to have him whether it kills me." Bulma says stubbornly.

Any other time Vegeta would have admired her guts but right now she was being foolish.

"Kakarott's woman is a fighter and that may have helped her during the process and the birth… If you are going to be carrying my offspring, then I am going to monitor you. And let me warn you Bulma, if it seems like this pregnancy is too much for your body to handle, I will rip it from you and kill it myself, do you hear me!"

Bulma nods quickly. Vegeta was so violent! He wouldn't really kill his child…Would he? Vegeta calms down. He sees that he has visibly shaken the woman. Good! He met it! He would kill it first before he let it kill her. Bulma sits up and crosses her arms over her chest. Vegeta can see she is still visibly upset with him. She had every right to be. He has an idea. Vegeta gets up from the bed and moves to the edge right near Bulma's feet. She looks at him agitatedly.

"What are you doing Vegeta?"

She recognizes that look. That predator look in his eyes! He grabs her tiny, manicured feet in his hands. He begins kissing her feet slowly and gently. Bulma gasps loudly. He smirks as he moves the kisses further and further up her legs. Bulma moans.

"This is different." She breathes out.

"I'm showing you just how sorry I am." Vegeta says reaching the tops of her thighs. "Do you want me to show you just how sorry I am?"

Bulma smiles wickedly at Vegeta.

"Why don't you show me."


	4. Eight Weeks: Hunger pangs

Dr. Brief and his wife Bunny look on in horror as Bulma rummages through the pantry and the refrigerator. She was on the warpath and both parents knew how Bulma got when she was in one of her moods. Her being pregnant and hormonal didn't help anything.

"As big as this kitchen is, why isn't there any food in here!"Bulma screams.

Bunny barely misses a pack of noodles sailing towards her head.

"Oh, my!" Bunny screeches.

Dr. Brief's tries soothing his little black cat on his shoulder. The little cat is nervous. Bulma has been having that affect on everyone lately.

"Its okay kitty, Bulma's just a little cranky today!"

Bulma screams loudly. She was so hungry. It was like, the more she ate, the hungrier she was. Bulma just wanted something to eat and could not find anything. The kitchen stayed stocked for Vegeta but now that she wanted something to eat, there was nothing! Bulma sits in the middle of the floor, surrounded by the catastrophe by her own hands. Empty containers, food wrappers, cans, and boxes are thrown all over the kitchen.

"I'm so hungry!" Bulma cries.

"Honey, how about I call for some take out, huh? In the meantime, your father and I can go grocery shopping." Bunny insists.

Bulma angrily stands up. This pregnancy has her so out of wack! She was having temper tantrums like Vegeta. Was this normal for a first time pregnancy? Or just a saiyain one? Bulma instantly gets an idea. It was a long shot, but it would help her cope with what was happening to her. Bulma gets up and leaves the kitchen to the relief of her parents. Bunny looks at all the mess.

"Our pumpkin is really having a hard time, darling!" Bunny says to her husband.

The old doctor tugs at his grey beard in agreement.

"I have to agree with you, sweetie. I'll help you clean this up and then we can go stock up on some goodies for our little girl."

"Oh yes, she has to feed our little grandbaby in there. Just think! Our grandbaby is going to be the cutest little darling. That handsome young man and our lovely daughter are going to give that little one some good genes."

"Ah, yes, with a good dose of brains and Braun." Dr. Brief jokes.

He and his wife share a laugh. From in the corner, near the entrance of the kitchen, Vegeta watches both of the humans in awe. He had been standing there the whole time, watching the entire scene with the raving mad woman. Vegeta was now convinced that this family is fucking crazy. Hopefully, his offspring did not inherit any of it!

Chichi is putting the finishing touches on her dinner. Steamed rice, coconut flavored roasted dino lizard, sweet buns, grilled duck, mashed potatoes and gravy, steamed crab, lemon flavored baked salmon, buttered rolls, almond flavored fried noodles and chocolate cake for dessert. This meal was big enough for an entire banquet of people, but it would only be her Goku and Gohan that enjoyed this meal. Nothing too good for her men! Once they came in from training, she knows they'll both be famished. Bulma is about to sit down and finish writing up lesson plans for Gohan when the telephone rings. Chichi looks up in surprise. No one ever really called the house unless they were looking to speak to Goku, but everyone Goku knew was training like him. Who could it be? Chichi gets up and walks over to the little small end table. She picks up the corded blue phone and holds it to her ear.

"This is the son residence." Chichi announces politely.

"Hi, Chichi, this Bulma!"

Chichi smiles.

"Bulma this is a pleasant surprise! I haven't heard from you in almost a year! I miss our girl talks. How is everything?" Chichi asks.

"Everything's okay. How are Goku and little Gohan?"

"Goku is Goku and my little Gohan is excelling at his studies. He works so hard training and studying, he's a darling!"

"Gohan is a great kid…uh, Chichi, I have to ask you something and when I do, you have to swear not to tell anyone! Not even Goku."

Chichi is a little concerned. Bulma and Goku were best friends. What could she possibly want to hide from him?

"Of course." Chichi promises.

Bulma takes a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Bulma says matter of factly.

"Oh my, gosh! Bulma, oh wow, congratulations! I wondered when you and Yamcha would finally start a family. This is exciting news!" Chichi exclaims.

"The baby isn't Yamcha's." Bulma admits quietly.

"Come again?"

"The baby isn't Yamcha's. We broke up a year ago."

"Why? I don't understand? You two have been together longer than Goku and I."

"Yamcha wasn't the same after being resurrected. I just…the feelings weren't there anymore. Then I rarely ever saw him and...And," Bulma pauses for a second.

"And what?" Chichi urges.

Bulma could feel her throat tightening up. Hard to believe their breakup could still evoke this kind of reaction from her.

"When we last spoke, we got in this big argument about us. I was feeling ignored and he admits to me that he was seeing some woman in his hometown. Claims that he thought something was going on between me and Vegeta because I was being nice to the guy."

"Was there?" Chichi asks.

"When we were together, no!"

"Wait, wait, wait! When you were together, no? Bulma...I'm just going to come straight out and ask. Are you and Vegeta sleeping together?"

"Yeah."

Chichi puts a palm to her temple. This was insane.

"He's the father of your unborn child?"

"Yes!" Bulma grounds out. She can hear Chichi's sharp intake of breath on the line. That was a shock. She had been anticipating Chichi to start screaming and hollering about Vegeta being a monster and almost destroyed the earth and had tried to kill Goku and Gohan.

"Bulma…I'm not going to lecture you because you are an adult. If Goku hadn't filled me in on that saiyain's terrible upbringing I would be yelling your ears off. I understand you're letting him live there and you're trying to show him kindness, but why? You're the riches woman in the world and you could have anyone you wanted. Why that brute?"

"Chichi, you'll never understand. Hell, I don't understand it myself. It's like we compliment each other so much that Yamcha and I never have. It's weird. But all I know is I'm pregnant with this saiyain child, and I'm afraid. You are the only other woman who has an understanding in this area." Bulma breaks down over the phone.

Chichi puts a hand to her chest as she sits in the chair next to the end table. She figures with everything going on it must be overwhelming for her. Bulma couldn't stand not being in control and this was out of her control. Chichi speaks soothingly into the phone.

"There, there. Bulma, pregnancy is a perfectly normal process for a woman. Granted, my pregnancy with Gohan was a little difficult, but honey, that's normal."

"I can't cope. I'm in so much pain and I'm not even that far along. When I eat, it's like it's not filling me up. I'm always hungry. The hunger pangs are awful."

"Bulma you're carrying a saiyain child in you. Saiyains eat twice as much as humans do, so you're are going to have to triple that. I could eat Goku under the table when I was pregnant and you know how much that man can eat."

She and Chichi laugh at that comment. Goku could eat the world's food supply and that still wouldn't be enough for him.

"So eat a lot…boy I'm dreading the weight gain from this!" Bulma groans.

"Oh, please, have you seen me? Saiyain babies are different than human ones. The bulk of the food you will be eating is going to that baby. You know the term, "eating for two"; you'll actually be eating for five."

Bulma sighs with relief. She thought she was losing her mind for a minute this morning. Chichi had calmed her nerves.

"Chichi I don't know how I can thank you. I was about to destroy my mother's entire kitchen this morning."

"Anytime. Call me whenever you need a friendly voice. Oh! Bulma, be careful with that Vegeta. I don't want you getting hurt!" Chichi says.

"You bet. I'd better go apologize to my parents. Talk to you later Chichi!"

"Will do!"

Chichi hangs up the phone. She's glad that she could be of some comfort to Bulma. She remembered when she was pregnant, all alone in this little house. There was no one she could talk to, or ask questions. Reading books was the only way she had been able to prepare herself for childbirth. Poor Goku had nearly fainted when she delivered their son on her own. It almost damn near killed her. If not for the senzu beans, and her fighter's KI, she would have died. Luckily the only after effect was she couldn't walk straight for about three months. That realization alone made her worry about Bulma's predicament. Before she can dwell on it completely, Goku, and Gohan come barging in the door.

"Hi, honey! Boy, dinner smells delicious!"

"Yeah, mom! Dad and I could smell it on the way here. I can't wait to eat!" Gohan says excitedly.

Goku and Gohan are about to rush the dinner until Chichi blocks their path. She outstretches both her arms, allowing no entrance into the kitchen.

"And just what do you two think you are doing?" Chichi demands to know.

"Uh, about to eat!" Goku answers sheepishly.

"Oh no! You two march yourselves straight outside and take a bath."

Goku begins to pout, as does Gohan.

"Aw, mom!" He whines.

"Right now! You two have been training all day and smell like dogs. I am not letting either of you in my kitchen until you bathe!"

"Okay, Chichi. Come on Gohan, let's hurry and get clean so we can eat!"

"Yeah, let's, I'm starving!"

Both men dash out of the house. Chichi smiles a self satisfactory smile. Those two were hopeless!

Dinner at Capsule Corporation is quite a spectacle. Everyone sat at the table their plates in front of them, but nothing was being touched. Everyone was too busy gawking at the strange site at the table. Mrs. Brief had a handkerchief up to her mouth. was staring wide eyed at the scene before him. Vegeta just stares in complete and utter disbelief. Bulma is sitting at the table, shoving piles and piles of food in her mouth. When she was done with one plate she helped herself to another, totally oblivious to the stares around her. The more she eats, the better she is starting to feel. She notices no one else is eating.

"Hey! You guys don't know what you're missing!" Bulma says with a mouthful of food.

Vegeta couldn't believe it. He continued staring at her. Was this a side effect of her pregnancy? He could only imagine what other strange things were going to be happening around the house during these months. Between the pet loving doctor, the dingbat woman, and this raving lunatic, he almost wished he were back in frieza's barracks again.


	5. 15-18 Weeks: Hormones

I should have put this in the first chapter, but I'm putting it here now

I do own Dragonball Z or its characters. Dragonball z is owned by Akira Toriyama

Saturday:

Vegeta stands silently in the little room that was to be his child's. The walls were colored blue and yellow, with little obscene pictures of earth's "cute" perception of animals. Vegeta grunts. In the middle of the room stood a small little bed, with bars surrounding it. Bulma's father calls it a crib. It looks like a fucking cage. Humans put their infants in cages? And everyone calls him barbaric! Little soft creatures sat in the "crib", facing the other end of the contraption. Unable to stand the room any further, Vegeta leaves.

Bulma informed him a week ago that he was to have a son. A son! Vegeta remembered when she told him. He hadn't been able to deny the small burst of pride he felt at that moment. But the woman and her dingbat mother had to go and ruin it! The women had gone shopping to one of those obscene, crowded, market places and came back with an entire mountain of clothes. Bulma's bitching and whining forced him to sit through her little fashion show. She showed him all the tiny clothes that his son would be wearing. To say he was appalled would have been an understatement. Frilly articles of clothing for a son of a saiyain prince? What mockery! Vegeta continues his brooding walk around the Capsule Corp. compound. He can feel the woman's KI pulsing throughout the house. She definitely is not where she is supposed to be. That woman is hardheaded and stubborn as hell! Bulma's body is not taking this pregnancy well. She has been having fainting spells and body spasms and what does the idiot do? Go running to the science wing to work on an experiment. It's as if she's trying to piss him off!

Vegeta makes it to the massive, tech room and what does he find? The woman working inside a gigantic, orange, robotic suit of some sort. It looks like she is messing around in what appears to be a circuit unit. Vegeta swears to himself. He walks further in the wing, confused as to what she is working on? What kind of drone was this? Bulma looks up and notices Vegeta looking at her droid. Her hair is pulled in a loose ponytail and she is wearing a green, heavily padded work suit. She smiles at Vegeta.

"So what do you think of this bad boy? Amazing huh? I'm making this sample, military action droid for earth's military defense. I volunteered to build the model and then they'll have their techs look over my prints so they can build more. Of Course all under Capsule Corporation's supervision." Bulma states proudly.

"It's impressive enough! Your species are fallible when it comes to warfare." Vegeta says.

"Saiyains didn't use robots or battle drones in battle?"

Vegeta snorts.

"Don't be absurd! Saiyains are warriors! We fight our own battles. On my planet we didn't need hunks of metal to fight our enemies."

"Well, humans are not indestructible like saiyains! Why are you in here anyway? Shouldn't you be training or something?"

Vegeta walks closer to the drone. He can see a long ladder leaned up against the metal surface. Damnable woman! She was so fucking careless!

"Woman! Get down from there!"

She peeks her head from under the circuit box.

"What? No! I'm busy right now Vegeta. This has to be finished by next week." Bulma argues.

Vegeta poses himself in a threatening manner. It may have intimidated anyone else, but Bulma could not be shook so easily. She stands up inside the top of the drone, hands planted firmly on her hips, with her protruding belly sticking out front and center.

"Are you deaf? Get out!" Bulma snaps.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner! I don't take orders from you, human!"

"Well this human is carrying your son you bastard!"

Vegeta did not have time for one of her bitch moods right now. His concern was to get the fool to safety. How bizarre is it that he of all people is more concerned for the welfare of the child than she is?

"Get your ass down here woman! Don't make me come up there and get you! I'm angry enough to hurt someone right now and you are treading on thin line." Vegeta threatens.

Bulma raises one of her blue eyebrows at him.

"Is that so?" She says in a very suspicious calm like manner. Vegeta is even caught off guard for a moment at the eerie tone of her voice.

"Y-yeah that's so! Now get down from there!"

Bulma growls loudly and before Vegeta can even think or defend himself, a large, metal tool box comes crashing into his face. Vegeta yells in surprise and nearly loses his footing. Very un-warrior like. That actually hurt! Vegeta grabs the middle of his face. Feels like he just got punched in the face by Kakarott! He looks at the woman incredulously as she looks back at him with a satisfied evil smirk on her features.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta yells.

"You want more?" Bulma screams.

Vegeta is still standing there debating whether or not this pregnancy has driven this woman completely mad. Bulma sucks her teeth and climbs inside the drivers chair at the very top of her battle drone. The bubble glass lid closes over it. Bulma activates the controls and it comes alive with a loud humming roar. Vegeta looks at the large machine, his eyes big as saucers. She wouldn't! Vegeta had no time to test that theory as Bulma activated the machines weapons and began firing a barrage of bullets at Vegeta. He caught a few bullets to his head before easily dodging the rest. Bulma smirks. Vegeta wasn't a sly as she was. Bulma activated the KI module she programmed into the machine. Suddenly, blue waves of energy come crashing down on Vegeta. His clothes are ripped to shreds and he lands on the ground in a heap of black smoke. Bulma nonchalantly shuts down the drone, exits the driver seat, climbing down the ladder. She walks casually over to Vegeta and leans over him to inspect the damage. His clothes were tattered and torn, his black hair was messy and had singed tips, and his once olive colored skin was now covered in black smoke. He looks comical.

"See what you made me do? If you had just asked nicely I would have came down, Vegeta."

She bends lower to place a soft peck to Vegeta's forehead much to his horror.

"You really need a shower. I'm in the mood for some strawberry ice cream." Bulma announces in a sweet voice. She exits the lab, leaving Vegeta lying there on the cold floor.

What just happened? Did she really just act as if she didn't just shoot KI blasts at him in her own house? Were all pregnant women like this? No wonder his people didn't let the women carry the fetuses of their infants and instead allowed saiyain babies to be born in chambers. Who the hell wants to deal with this shit?

"I really wouldn't mind being back on frieza's ship right now." Vegeta mumbles to himself.

Wednesday:

The entire Capsule Corporation household was put on edge. Bulma went around terrorizing everyone. If she has a craving that can't be sated, she screams until someone can find the items she wants. She nearly set her room on fire, trying to burn her entire wardrobe because she couldn't fit anything, calling herself a "female Yajirobi", causing poor Mrs. Brief to go on an emergency shopping spree at a maternity store in pepper town. The time Vegeta failed to inform her that he had eaten the last slice of apple pie, she didn't allow him back in the gravity room until there was pie in the kitchen. Angrily, Vegeta demanded Mrs. Brief to bake another pie for her "Deranged" daughter so that he could resume his training. Bunny happily complied. An employee of the company failed to answer whether Bulma looked fat or not and she had fired the poor young man. One young woman had a stack of papers thrown at her because she accidently served Bulma coffee instead of decaf. One poor intern was literally slapped for congratulating Bulma on her pregnancy. No one was spared. After that, Employees avoided her like a plague. No one wanted to risk encountering one of her wraths. Even Vegeta steered clear, fully immersing himself in his training. Mr. Brief took over her duties, much to the relief of the entire science department. He tried rehiring the people she fired or either scared off but they all said the same thing. They would not be returning until after she gave birth. Feeling shunned, Bulma is starting to think people are avoiding her. (DUH)! Very much annoyed, Bulma calls Chichi.

"Hello?" A feminine voice says on the other end.

"Hi Chichi, it's me Bulma."

"Bulma, how's everything? How are you feeling?"

"Chi, I think everyone in the house doesn't want to be around me?"

Chichi laughs.

"Why do you think that? Paranoid much?" Chichi teases.

"I'm serious! Every time I walk into a room that has someone in it, they leave. My employees are scared shitless of me, Vegeta has completely ignored me since the weekend, and my parents are, well, they're pretty much normal."

"Bulma you really don't know why you're everyone's least favorite person right now?" Chichi asks.

Bulma is confused by her question.

"No!" Bulma protests.

Chichi shakes her head side to side in disbelief at her friend.

"Dear, you are a pregnant woman, carrying around a saiyain child, and you're hormonal. I'm sure your mood swings have been just awful!"

The blue haired woman blushes in embarrassment.

"I haven't been that bad." Bulma lies, but Chichi isn't buying it.

"Oh Bulma get off it! If Vegeta can be run off by one of your rages, you know it's bad."

Both of the women burst into a fit of laughter.

"Chichi you should see the big bad mighty saiyain cowering from this mere human."

"That is priceless! Once, I tried to take Goku's head off with a 300 pound salmon because I didn't like its color. He didn't come home until the next day!" Chichi says, trying to hold her laughter.

Both the women continue laughing over the phone, drawing Bunny's attention. She pokes her blonde head out of the kitchen and smiles at the sight of Bulma laughing.

"Why isn't that nice? I think I'll bake a three layer chocolate cake." Bunny whispers to herself, going back into the neighboring room from the living room Bulma is occupying.

Vegeta is sitting in his room, just relaxing after a hot shower when there is a knock at his room door. He growled lowly. It could only be the woman coming to bother him. Maybe if he didn't make any noise she'll go away—No such luck, she just walks right in. Luck was never on his side. He looks at her standing there with her short black negligee, her creamy legs sticking—NO! Vegeta scolded himself. That's what got him in this mess in the first place.

"Get out!" Vegeta growls.

Bulma ignores him and pulls a plate of from behind her. Now that gets his attention. He eyes the woman suspiciously.

"What is that?" he asks, gesturing his head towards the plate in her hands.

"Oh just a peace offering. Steak, custard pie, some grilled chicken, noodles and a slice of ham."

Vegeta just ignored her and continued staring off into space. He was hungry, but no way in hell he was going to let her know that. Bulma walks closer to the bed and sits in a small unoccupied space. She holds the plate under his nose.

"Come on, are you still mad at me?" Bulma asks innocently.

Vegeta looks at her in disbelief.

"Bulma, you shot me a least 4 times which took all night to remove those annoying bullets, then you fired KI blasts at me and then left as if nothing happened. So excuse for not jumping up because you want forgiveness!" Vegeta says, folding his arms.

"I'm sorry. I was waaay out of line! I'm here to apologize."

"Well you've apologized. Now get out!"

Bulma uses the chopsticks on the plate and picks at the rice, holding it in front of his face. She smiles.

"Come on Vegeta. You can't stay mad at me forever!" Bulma coaxes.

Vegeta finally relents and smirks. He takes the plate from her and begins eating. As soon as the food hits his tongue, he realizes something is wrong. No way in hell Bulma's mother made this. It didn't even taste like food. Vegeta looks at Bulma and chooses his next words carefully.

"Uh, you made this meal for me?" Vegeta asks with a mouthful of food.

Bulma giggles happily.

"Yup! Prepared myself and everything! That way you'd know I really meant my apology." Bulma says proudly.

Vegeta begins to gag. It was so awful. He was about to spit it out, but she was looking at him with those big blue eyes.

"I can eat this later. I'm not hungry." Vegeta says.

"Since when do you turn down food? Come on just eat a little!" Bulma whines.

Vegeta for the second time in his life felt like he wanted to cry. Kami, this food was so horrible. He didn't want to feel any of it on his tongue. How could she be that bad of a cook? With all of the strength he could muster, he swallows. Oh, Kami! It was worse going down. Bulma smiles a satisfied smile until she notices Vegeta's face has taken on a green tint.

"Vegeta? Are you okay? You're looking kind of green."

Vegeta was about to comment, but a low rumbling in his stomach and a slight pain in his esophagus, causes him to jump up and go running into his bathroom. Bulma looks after him and back down at the discarded food on the plate. Then there is a horrible retching sound in the bathroom. Was he throwing up? Bulma is angry. She grabs the plate and inspects the food.

"What is his problem? What nerve to waste good food!" Bulma says to herself.

She grabs the chopsticks and puts some of the food in her mouth, chews and swallows. Nothing. Vegeta was so overdramatic. There wasn't anything wrong with—All of a sudden she felt a sour taste in her mouth. Her face is a shade of green. She burps aloud. Uh-oh! Bulma gets up and dashes into the bathroom. She feels as if her stomach is about to come through her mouth. Vegeta is still on his knees retching, and heaving into the toilet. Bulma accidently trips on her way into the bathroom and throws up right in his hair. Vegeta feels the bodily fluids running down his face.

"NOOOOO!" Vegeta screams angrily, but another wave of nausea hits him and he can do nothing as it assaults him, causing more fluids to spill from his mouth. She had to have poisoned him! No way is someone cooking is that bad.

Bulma makes it to the bath tub and vomits in the there. She can feel the baby kicking her and the pain intensifies the vomiting. What the hell did she put in that food?

Bunny hears all of the commotion down the hall on her way to collect laundry. Concerned, she follows the source of the noise. It was coming from the young man's room. Oh dear! Was he sick? Bunny sits her laundry basket down and enters the room. She can hear vomiting coming from the bathroom. She walks to the bathroom and peers inside before she lets out a loud scream.

"Aahhhhhh! Whats happening?" Bunny screams.

It was like entering her worst nightmares. Vegeta's face in the toilet, his head covered in she didn't even want to guess, and her daughter in the shower puking in the tub. Was there a virus going around?

"Oh, no! What happened?" Bunny screams again.

Vegeta manages to pull his head out the toilet for a second. One of his eyes is closed to prevent Bulma's vomit from going into his eye.

"Your daughter's cooking is what happened!" Vegeta groans, before heaving into the toilet again.

Bulma looks up from the tub.

" Shut up you-, " Bulma is cut off by the contents gushing from her throat.

Bunny steps further into the large bathroom.

"What can I do?"

"Keep Bulma out the kitchen." Vegeta chokes.

"Oh shut up!" Bulma snaps.


	6. Seven Months: New Daddy jitters?

Seven months pregnant. To say Bulma was ready to have this baby would have been an understatement. Her belly was the size of a large pumpkin. Her breasts are now swollen and enlarged. There is now a constant back pain that kept Bulma on bed rest most days. The moods swings were gone, except the occasional frustration at not being as mobile as she was use to. Bulma could barely keep food down and she always had to pee. She spends most of her day in the bathroom. Vegeta is starting to be a little more attentive to Bulma's condition. She was looking paler and paler. Sleeping all day and not taking her meals. Vegeta knows that this pregnancy is closely coming to an end. What worried him was the outcome that could mean her death. She's been strong so far, but the further and further she gets into this pregnancy, her KI is dwindling.

Vegeta and Bulma sit outside the Capsule Corporation back yard, in the middle of the low cut green grass. The sun is up and the weather is a comfortable 70. He decided it was nice enough to take her outside and make her meditate with him. They sit side by side, eyes closed, and sitting in an Indian position, arms stretched palms up. Vegeta did this at times right after a severe training session and figured it could help Bulma. She was in constant pain and he figured this would be the best way to help her get learn a calming method during the birthing process. He peeks one eye open and watches her from his peripheral. Her brows are heavy with concentration, but as he looks down at her naked, swollen abdomen, and see's the movements of his son. He looks back at her face and can tell she is in pain, but trying her best to ignore. He smirks. She was a weak human, but proven more than once she is by far very strong where physical strength wasn't concerned. That is why he was so drawn to her. This woman would have made an exceptional saiyain woman. He stands up and stretches a bit. Bulma opens her eyes and smiles at him.

"Are we done?" She asks.

"Yes. I'm hungry and by the looks of your stomach, I can see the child is hungry as well." Vegeta answers.

He holds one hand out for Bulma. She puts her small hand into his large gloved one. He lifts her with ease. Despite Vegeta's short stature, he was well proportioned. Bulma noted the training was really doing his body well. She almost got horny looking at him. Vegeta pulls her to her feet.

"You need to eat more meat."

"What? I've been eating plenty." Bulma argues.

"No! You need to eat more! My son is half saiyain and he will need those nutrients at the time of his birth. Your body needs them as well."

"Time of his birth? Vegeta I still have two more months left."

"Be that as it may, you still need those nutrients."

Bulma holds up both of her hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, Okay! More meat!"

Vegeta swipes a gloved finger across her cheek. Then runs a hand through her new short mane. Bulma opted for a shorter cut a few weeks ago. She cut it neck length and loved the style right then. Vegeta really liked it as well. Well, he likes anything on Bulma.

"Good girl!" Vegeta says with a smirk. He and Bulma walk back towards the compound.

Bulma was beaming. Vegeta has been helping her immensely throughout the pregnancy. Sure he was a jack ass at times, and the first few months were a rough start, but things have calmed down some. Bulma especially missed all of her friends. Even Yamcha. Now all she had to do was prepare for her baby's birth.

Dr. Brief excitedly hangs up the phone and laughs happily. He couldn't have gotten better news. This is a dream come true. Some of the engineers look at the founder of Capsule Corporation expectantly.

"Everyone Capsule Corporation has made its way to nearly every city in America!" He announces.

All of the employers cheer happily. This was an extraordinary feat for Dr. Brief. His company was finally known around the world. He had to share this with Bulma. She was going to be so excited. Dr. Brief rubs the black cat on his shoulder lovingly.

"Ah, Kitty, our company is doing wonderfully and I'm about to have my first grandchild! So exciting!"

Bulma is so bummed she can't travel to the United States with her parents. The U.S. Government was giving him a very prestigious award for the great contributions to the technology world by Capsule Corp. products. One of the biggest awards that can be given. She can't quite remember which award, The Noble peace prize or something, but this was a once in a lifetime event for her family. Her parents are already in the midst of packing their bags and making travel arrangements to the states. Kami, she wants to go so bad! Bulma looks in her bedroom vanity at herself while she's thinking of these events. She is wearing a soft pink, sleeveless cotton dress. The middle of the dress bulges out in the middle. Bulma rubs her hands across her belly and can feel her son's powerful kicks against her palms.

"It's okay baby. Mommy loves you very much and can't wait to meet you." Bulma whispers to her son.

He couldn't wait to hold him and kiss him. Will Vegeta love his son as much as she will? Can he allow himself to love his son as a father loves his first son? Goku is such a wonderful father. She can't imagine Vegeta being that way, but she has no doubts he will love his baby.

As soon as Bulma enters the kitchen later on that evening, Vegeta is already seated at the table eating. Bunny is dancing around the kitchen happily with the doctor in tow. Vegeta rolls his eyes at their ridiculous display of affection. The Brief's just notice Bulma standing in the kitchen.

"Ah, pumpkin you're awake!" Mr. Brief exclaims.

"I was hoping I could say goodbye to my daughter and grandson before your father and I left!" Bunny chimes.

Vegeta instantly sits up when he hears that the Briefs are leaving.

"But, mom, dad? I thought you guys were leaving in five days?" Bulma says.

"Oh, your father is taking me sightseeing and shopping. Might as well have a bit of fun before the ceremony." Bunny sings.

"Honey do you want us to stay home? Are you feeling ill?" Dr. Brief asks.

"No, no! Nothing like that! I'm an adult, you guys have fun. When're you two leaving?"

"Our plane leaves in three hours."

Vegeta stands up suddenly. He looks horrified. Images from three months ago surface to his mind. The puking! Bulma's cooking!

"W-what am I going to eat? Who is going to cook?" Vegeta asks.

Bulma cuts her eyes at him evilly. He still hasn't gotten over that incident.

Bunny walks over to the fridge and opens it. She had the entire freezer and fridge stocked with plastic dishes.

"I made enough meals for you two to last until we come back home."

Vegeta sits back down and lets out a breath of relief. As he prepares to continue eating the delicious pot roast Mrs. Brief prepared, he notices his plate is gone. He looks confused for a second until he notices Bulma sitting across from him eating his food. His jaw drops open.

"Woman, how could you!"

Bulma sniffs disdainfully at him.

"Hmph! There's plenty of it in the fridge since you love my mother's cooking so much." Bulma snaps.

"Her food has never left me with my head down in the goddamn toilet!" Vegeta retorts.

Both parties stand up and stare daggers at one another from across the table.

"Oh my, a lover's spat. Look how in love they are!" Bunny chirps.

Vegeta blushes fiercely before turning his nose up in the air. He begins pacing to the kitchen exit. Bulma smiles, and continues eating his food. Suddenly a large jolt of pain hits her in her cervix, causing her to double over in pain. Never in a million years did she feel anything like this. Like, a knife being jabbed into her back and twisted slowly. She screams aloud. Mr. and Mrs. Brief rush to their daughter's side immediately. Vegeta is standing frozen in the doorway of the kitchen. He is watching Bulma with a panicked expression on his face.

"Oh, honey? Are you okay?" Bunny exclaims, rubbing her daughter's back soothingly.

"It's much too early for labor. Perhaps I can cancel the trip. We need to be here with our pumpkin, what if something happens?" Dr. Brief says.

Bulma waits for the pain to diminish before speaking up. Sweat beads form on her brow and she nearly bites through her tongue. She manages to lift her head long enough to make eye contact with Vegeta. What she sees in them almost stills her to the core. Fear, panic, helplessness. As quickly as it appears, it disappears. Vegeta leaves the kitchen, walking like someone in a trance. Bulma watches his retreat. The pain in her cervix wavers for a moment before it completely disappears. She sits up a little.

"D-Dad… you've waited… years for this opportunity! I insist that you go. I'm fine, just false labor pains."

"Oh no! I am going to stay here and take care of my little girl!" Bunny insists.

Bulma gently pats her mother's hand.

"Mom, I'm fine. Really I am. You two need to be there to represent the company. Trust me, I'll call you when there is an emergency. Vegeta's here, and Chichi is just a phone call away. If anything happens I'll be looked after."

The Brief's look hesitantly at one another. Their daughter is a strong, independent young woman. Never have they been as worried for her safety as they are now. This was her first baby.

"Daughter…Are you certain? You could come with us." Dr. Brief says calmly.

"I know, but I don't think I'm in any condition to be traveling. I will be fine!" Bulma assures her parents.

"Okay…" Dr. Brief agrees reluctantly.

"Make sure that sweet young man takes good care of you. He works so hard he may forget to. We still have a few hours until we leave so until then, it's bed rest for you young lady."

Bulma rolls her eyes.

Vegeta throws a series of kicks and punches at an invisible enemy inside the gravity room. He is perfecting his fighting style techniques. The saiyain prince moved with the grace of a dancer, but with the stealth of a predator. One more year before the androids. Two years and still he hadn't become a super saiyain. Two more months and his son would be born. Vegeta stopped his movements to catch breath. Sweat drips from his muscled form as he breathes deeply. He's distracted. Seeing Bulma earlier in pain like that… He was afraid. Afraid for the woman he was in love with and could be coming closer and closer to her demise. Why did she continue going through with this? Didn't she know how dangerous birthing a saiyain child is? Vegeta walks over to the monitor and increases the gravity pull. His entire body drops midway to the ground. The only thing he can see is Bulma's face. How the pain was etched across her features. She is in pain constantly and there isn't a damn thing he can do about it. Never in all his shit filled life, has he ever given a fuck about anyone but himself! Now all he can do is worry about the life of this human woman carrying his son! His heir! It wasn't worth her life. Vegeta can feel with gravity pushing down on his body. When did he get so weak?

The conference screen atop the gravity fixture, turns on. Bulma's face pops up on the screen. Vegeta inwardly curses to himself. He does need to see her face right now.

"Are you alright?" Bulma asks Vegeta.

He looks up at the screen from his crouched position.

"You're asking me?" Vegeta asks nastily.

"Yeah! In the kitchen, you looked—", Bulma began explaining before Vegeta rudely cuts her off.

"Never mind, woman! If that is all you want, you're wasting your time! I'm busy here."

There he goes again, putting up that wall, Bulma thinks to herself. He was too prideful to admit this pregnancy is just as hard on him as it is her.

"Vegeta…I'm scared." Bulma admits.

His features soften a bit.

"I know. Let me finish training." Vegeta says softly.

Bulma nods. The screen goes blank. He should punch himself. The woman just wanted some reassurance from him and he treats like she did something wrong. This whole situation is wrong. He deserved to have shit! Nothing but shit! Yet here he was with this beautiful, earth woman, who has awoken a heart he thought long dead. Vegeta began lifting his body up in down, doing pushups. He found that he was concerned about her safety. He worried for her, and that was not like him. She is doing something to him that excited him, frightened him, and angered him. When that baby is born then what? What is going to happen?

Bulma looks at her side table clock. It reads 11:56 p.m.. She sighs softly, her tiny hands folded over her swollen abdomen. Her parents left about three hours ago for the airport. She smiles to herself. Daddy is going to be so honored to be getting this award. He deserves this. Mom too. Bulma is consumed in her thoughts tonight. She stretches out a little on her king sized bed. She is wearing a sleeveless, green, bohemian dress met for outside wear. She is too lazy to walk over and put on a night gown. There is a constant pain in her cervix and back that makes it hard for her to move too much. Bulma doesn't think she is in labor. It is too early. Besides, she heard stories and read books about childbirth and none of what those women described would summarize what she is feeling. She doesn't feel like she is dying, but the pain is more agitating if anything. Like right now. The pain is dulling. Bulma sits up in bed and pulls out her, what to expect when you're expecting, book. She has nearly read the entire book. The scientist in her wanting to do her own research on childbirth. Even Vegeta read a few pages with her. This wasn't his thing though. Training, Training, Training! Bulma sighs. What does she expect? Him to act like Goku? Bulma giggles to herself. That would be a sight to see!

Just as she is nearing the part about what a mucus plug is, there is a slight knock on the door. No one else is home, so it can only be one other person.

"Yes, Vegeta?" Bulma calls.

The door opens slowly to reveal a freshly showered Vegeta. He is standing there with his dark hair standing up like a black flame, wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts. His body was built like a god's. Damn, he was so sexy, Bulma thinks. Thinking like that is why she is in this condition now. The book did say having sex was perfectly safe. As if he can sense what she is thinking, by the lustful look in those blue orbs of hers, Vegeta quickly shuts down any notions she is having about sex.

"I'm not here for that, woman! It's not safe during this juncture."

Bulma pokes her bottom lip out. Vegeta hates when she does that.

"It's perfectly safe! Sex is normal during pregnancy." Bulma argues.

"I know it is, but you are not experiencing a normal human pregnancy. Your body doesn't need any unnecessary friction right now."

Bulma hates to admit it, but he is right.

"So, what's up?" Bulma asks. Vegeta didn't usually come to her room unless they were having sex. His room is just down the hall so what did he want?

"I think it would be a good idea if I slept in here until your parents return."

"Why?" Bulma asks, hiding her excitement.

"Do you have to know every goddamn thing, Bulma? Move over!" Vegeta yells.

Bulma laughs aloud and excitedly makes room for Vegeta. He gets on the bed, throwing himself on his back. He stares up at the ceiling. Bulma smiles and goes back to reading her book. Vegeta shifts himself into a side position where he can look at Bulma. His eyes travel down to her stomach. Hesitantly, he places a calloused hand on her belly. Bulma is so startled by the contact, she drops her book on the floor. She looks at Vegeta, whose cheeks are a crimson red color.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asks.

"Nothing-The child is stressed." Vegeta says almost quietly.

"What? How can you tell?" Bulma asks.

"The movements. The KI I can feel from each movement. It's as if it's coming from you, but it is not yours. Is there a facility you can go to? One that handles situations such as this?" Vegeta asks.

Bulma smiles at him as if he were a child. She touches his hand that is still placed on her belly

"A hospital? Vegeta I'm not due for another two months. What is your problem lately? I'm starting to think you are getting nervous about becoming a dad."

Vegeta grunts.

"I do not get nervous! I'm telling you, that child is stressed!"

"Vegeta get a grip! I'm telling you it's too soon!"

Vegeta turns his back to her in an angry huff. Bulma stares at him in disbelief. Why was he acting like this. Bulma rolls her eyes and lay's down. He has been so paranoid lately. New dad jitters is all it is. Bulma snuggles into her pillow and closes her eyes. Having Vegeta sleeping beside her feels so right. It is very comforting. On the other side of the bed, Vegeta is wide awake. He is visibly upset. Bulma would not listen to reason. Maybe she is right. Shit, what the hell did he know about stuff like this anyway? She was the damn genius! Vegeta huffs to himself and closes his eyes.

Vegeta stirs in his sleep. Frieza is beatin him senseless. He can feel the bone crushing impact as Frieza drives his fist in the middle of his back. Over and over again his body thrusts forward with each hit. Blood spurts from his mouth. The pain is mind blowing. Searing hot pain. Frieza is relentless and will not stop. Vegeta is helpless as he is dangled by his neck in the air by Frieza's tail. He can hear it. That cruel laughter. He is now thrown violently to the dirt ground. Vegeta coughs up more blood and turns to his executioner. His eyes widen at the sight before him. Frieza has Bulma by the neck. Those cold, red eyes look at Bulma's frightened form and then back at Vegeta. His black lips stretch into the smirk he so loathed as a child. Bulma's blue eyes are wide with fear and panic. She looks at him. He looks at her.

"What did I tell you, Vegeta? I will destroy any and everything that you care about. You will always belong to me, little monkey prince!" Frieza hisses.

Vegeta can do nothing but watch in horror as Frieza uses his tail and drives the long, white appendage through Bulma's chest. Her mouth opens to a silent scream that never comes. Vegeta screams hatefully as Frieza allows her body to drop down to the ground. Her blood flows onto the ground. Her life force spilling from her. Frieza is laughing. Laughing! Vegeta screams as loud as he can.

Vegeta violently sits up in bed. His entire body is soaked in sweat. He is breathing deeply. It takes him a moment to realize he is not on Namek but in Bulma's bedroom. Something isn't right. Vegeta smells blood. A lot of it. He realizes the sheets under him are wet. Is it sweat? Did the woman wet herself again? Vegeta turns to wake up Bulma, but when he does he sucks in a sharp breath. She is lying there with a pained expression on her face. She seems to be straining. Vegeta is now concerned. Was he still dreaming?

"Bulma? What is wrong with you? What is it?" Vegeta asks.

Bulma looks at him as tears run down her face. She holds up a bloody palm and looks at him pleadingly.

"Help me, Vegeta. I think I'm going into labor." Bulma states painfully.

Vegeta's heart nearly jumps out of his throat. Kami! She said it was too soon! She said she still had two months left. Vegeta is now wondering if the dream is a foreboding of the events to come. Bulma is going to die. She is going to die and there isn't a damn thing he can do to stop it from happening.


	7. Unexpected happenings

Vegeta ripped the sheets off Bulma's body. The white sheets beneath her are soaked with blood. Vegeta is still trying to process everything. He was not prepared for anything like this. Neither was she. Bulma is screaming painfully. Vegeta rushes to her side. Her skin is sweaty and pale. Her blue hair is sticking in her face. Her blue eyes are wide and full of fear. Both her hands are between her legs. Vegeta kneels on the floor, beside the bed where she is.

"Bulma?! What the fuck do I do?" Vegeta asks shakily.

"I…can't…it hurts so bad…Kami! It feels like I'm splitting apart! Why is this happening now?" Bulma screams.

Vegeta's sensitive ears can't take the screaming, but he can understand her need to do so. Right now she has to calm down; more blood loss will be fatal to her. Vegeta decides to put his pride away for now. The only thing that matters to him at this moment is her. He tries to speak to her in a calm voice.

"Bulma, I need you to help me figure out what to do. Neither one of us knows nothing about this!"

Bulma looks at Vegeta. The expression on her face almost stops his heart.

"You told me! Oh Kami, I'm so sorry Vegeta! You told me that this was going to happen and I didn't listen." Bulma sobs.

"Stop that! I didn't know anything! Right now I need to know what you need me to do. Is there somewhere we can go that can help you deliver our son?" Vegeta asks.

Bulma can barely think straight right now. She can feel her son moving further down her body. The pain is excruciating. How the hell did Chichi go through this?

"A hospital. There's one a few-" Bulma explains as best she can before another contraction hits her.

Vegeta runs his hand roughly through his spiky mane.

"Woman?"

Bulma manages to sit herself up, despite the sharp pains in her body.

"Vegeta Listen! This baby is coming! I need a hospital. I need you to…" Bulma stops mid sentence as a contraction assaults her.

Vegeta watches her with concern. Her frail body was not going to withstand this. A medical facility is the best option right now. There are people equipped to these kinds of situations. The only problem he is having is carrying her. With this baby coming and the amount of blood she's losing, perhaps it isn't a good idea to move her.

"It's too late. I'm not risking your life or the child's by flying you around. There has to be another way. Is there someone who can come here?" Vegeta asks.

Bulma is about to object to not being taken to the hospital, but then someone pops into her head.

"Chichi! Goku's wife, she knows what to do…" Bulma is hit with another contraction.

Vegeta waits patiently for her to finish. He isn't use to being rendered helpless.

"I need you to go get Goku's wife and bring her here." Bulma says.

"Get Kakarott's woman? Are you serious? That would mean leaving you here alone! No! I'm not going anywhere near that clown's woman!" Vegeta spits.

Bulma begins sobbing uncontrollably.

"Vegeta, please!" Bulma begs.

Vegeta growls. He is going to do it. For her he will do it. Shit, he was becoming soft! Besides, Kakarott's woman is the only other human to give birth to a half saiyain child and live to tell about it. Vegeta leaves the room and runs down the hallway to his. Ripping open one of his closets, Vegeta throws on a pair of running shoes and a black t-shirt. Quickly he runs back to Bulma's room. She is on her back again, with her legs spread wide. He can hear her grunting in pain.

"I'm going to get the woman now!" Vegeta announces before running over to her balcony and flying off in the night.

Bulma screams as another pain tears through her. Through her tear filled gaze, she looks at the telephone on her nightstand next to her bed. She painfully slides her body across the bed in an effort to grab the phone. Her legs feel numb, but she manages to get to the other side of the bed. She grabs the phone and dials a number. Putting the phone to her ear, she listens to the ringing on the other end. Someone picks up. Please be Chichi, Bulma thinks.

"Hello? Who in the world is calling at this hour?" Chichi's voice rings out.

"Chichi, it's me Bulma."

"Bulma? What's wrong?" Chichi asks concernedly.

"I'm going into labor, and I can't get to a hospital, and I in so much pain!"

"Okay, calm down, Bulma you can't get worked up. It isn't good for you or the baby."

"I need your help Chichi; I don't know what to do! I'm so scared. Look, I sent Vegeta to get you." Bulma cries.

"As much as I don't like that idea, right now I know you need help. Still, a hospital seems more logical. I'm going to grab a few things; you just keep calm and breath."

Bulma agrees. She remembers the techniques Vegeta showed her during their meditation sessions. Calm, calm, calm. Another sharp, knife jabbing pain rips through her cervix. Fuck meditation! It didn't do any good during these contractions. Her body is so tired. She wishes her mother and father were home. She really needs their TLC right now.

Vegeta lands in front of Goku's small little home. He didn't feel any significant KI signatures around. That meant Kakarott and his brat were not home. Good! Vegeta scowls at the little hovel that is supposed to be the home of that third class buffoon. It looks so…homey. Vegeta quick stomps over to the house. He has to hurry back to Bulma. If Kakarott's woman didn't want to come willingly he was going to drag her kicking and screaming to Capsule Corporation. Before he can even knock on the small wooden door, it opens on its own. A woman, an attractive woman, is standing there looking at Vegeta with an unreadable expression on her face. Vegeta could swear she looks almost saiyain. Not bad Kakarott, Vegeta thinks. She is certainly nowhere near as beautiful as Bulma. Vegeta gets his mind back to the present.

"Kakarott's woman I presume?" Vegeta asks coolly.

Chichi scowls at the saiyain before her. He was about her height, shorter than her Goku. Very handsome despite how evil he is. Chichi notes how well proportioned and muscled he is and instantly becomes agitated. How can she be checking out another man!

"You would presume correctly, but I'm his wife! Now we should get going because I know Bulma is in a lot of pain right now."

Vegeta can already tell this woman is a harpy.

"Do I have to carry you?" Vegeta snaps.

Chichi puts her hands on her hips.

"Well how did you expect me to get there? Walk? I'll ride on your back because I think that is most appropriate, don't you agree?"

"Fine! Don't worry, nothing "inappropriate" will be done to you by my hand, you're not my type."

Before Chichi can say something smart, he lifts her up and throws her onto his back. Her small arms wrap around his neck as he bends to retrieve the small sack she was holding. He takes off in the air as fast as lightening. Chichi grabs his neck tightly and lets out a shrill scream in his ear. He is flying much too fast. Goku would never handle her this way.

"If you don't shut up I will fucking drop you!" Vegeta threatens her.

"How dare you speak to me that way!? If you drop me, my Goku will make you sorry!" Chichi screams.

"I think I'd be doing him a favor!" Vegeta mumble smartly.

Chichi slaps him across the back of his head. Vegeta has to admit that actually hurt. What kind of woman is this?

"Watch it, you brute!" Chichi yells.

"How dare you! You don't know who you're dealing with, woman!"

"Oh, I know who I am dealing with! You don't seem to know who you are dealing with!"Chichi snaps.

Vegeta just growls and bites his tongue. He didn't want to have Bulma stressed with the fact that he has insulted her friend, or worse, dropped the bitch in a ditch somewhere. He was going to play nice for now. Bulma needs this woman in one piece.

By the time Vegeta and Chichi make it onto the balcony, Bulma has her body hunched nearly half way off of the bed. Vegeta runs over to check to see if she is even conscious. Lifting her head, he can see she is just straining. Chichi walks quickly to her friend and brushes the hair from her face.

"Bulma? Oh, Bulma honey." Chichi says soothingly to Bulma.

As soon as Bulma hears Chichi's voice, she breaks down in crying fits.

"The contractions are so bad, and the baby is kicking so hard I think my back is broken." Bulma cries.

"No, Bulma, the kicks are powerful, but not enough to break your back, though I'm sure it feels that way. I'm going to check to see how far the baby has come, okay?" Chichi asks.

Bulma nods. Chichi moves down to the lower part of the bed. She lifts the front of Bulma's dress to and moves her legs apart. Vegeta steps a little closer to Chichi.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

Chichi looks at him annoyed.

"I have to see where the baby is. This will help me to at least see how far she has come along. Now can you step back?"

Vegeta reluctantly complies. Chichi moves her downward to get a better look. She is able to see a little bit of the baby's head crowning.

"Bulma you don't have too much longer to go! Looks like the little guy's crowning." Chichi announces.

Vegeta takes a look at Bulma's vagina. He is instantly sick. Why the fuck would women want to put themselves through this? An entire person was going to come from there?

"She's going to be ruined." Vegeta says out loud.

"What?!" Bulma screeches.

"Oh, please! Women's bodies go right back to normal after childbirth. She'll be good as new as soon as it's over." Chichi explains.

Bulma begins breathing erratically. Chichi goes back to the position between Bulma's legs.

"Bulma push on the count of three and when I say stop, you stop! One, two, three!" Chichi instructs her.

Vegeta walks over to Bulma. He gently holds her up by the small of her back to give her a better position. He can feel her straining her body. Her small KI is fluctuating and her heart beat is racing. She grabs onto his forearm as she bears down.

"Okay Bulma, his little head is trying to come out. Now stop!" Chichi barks.

Bulma can't! The pain is too much and she just wants this to be over with. She screams as she continues trying to push her son from her body.

"Bulma, I said stop pushing!" Chichi yells.

Vegeta can sense the urgency in Chichi's voice. He gently grabs Bulma by the shoulders.

"Woman, stop pushing!" Vegeta says to her.

"You're not the one with a person the size of a bowling ball squeezing out of your fucking Vagina! Shut the fuck up!" Bulma screams.

Vegeta's eyes widen for a fraction of a second.

Chichi leaves Bulma's position and grabs a few towels and places them on the bed, between her legs. The blood pouring from her is concerning Chichi. Bulma has stopped pushing, but the baby is still trying to get its head free. Chichi puts on a pair of latex gloves. This baby has to come out now; Bulma is not in a safe place right now. A hospital would have been better suited for this. Chichi already knew that Bulma was going to come into some difficulty. Her body is too weak.

"Bulma I'm going to need you to push down with everything you have." Chichi orders.

Vegeta doesn't like her tone. He slips from Bulma's side and goes to Chichi's. He can see his child's head almost pushing through. He also takes notice of the blood.

"Why is she losing that much blood?" Vegeta asks her, before a scream rips through the air.

"Kami, Kami, I-I have to push him out! I have...push!" Bulma screams.

"No! Not yet, Bulma! Vegeta talk to her!" Chichi shouts.

She begins pushing with every ounce of strength she can muster. Her privates feel like they are on fire. Vegeta rushes to Bulma and grabs her roughly by the forearms.

"Stop it! Stop fucking pushing!" He screams at her.

"Leave me the fuck alone! I want it out, NOW!" Bulma screams.

"Bulma, what you are doing is dangerous! Please Bulma!" Chichi begs.

Chichi can see Bulma is tearing herself, but Bulma will not relent. Her screaming is heart breaking. Vegeta is trying to talk to her calmly. She is not listening to reason. Her heart was beating faster and faster. Bulma continues screaming until they die down to low whimpers. Chichi watches as the baby starts to slowly slide from her body. She grabs one of the towels and picks up the infant. She wishes she came better prepared. Brought along one of Gohan's old baby blankets or something. As Chichi begins cleaning the birthing fluids from the baby's body, she notices his skin has a blue tint to it. He wasn't breathing. Vegeta looks at Chichi. She is trying to clear the baby's nasal passage. Vegeta walks over to her and stares at his new child. There isn't any crying.

"Why isn't he crying?" Vegeta asks.

"He's not breathing!" Chichi stammers.

Vegeta grabs the baby non too gently from Chichi. She is about to protest, but then Vegeta holds the infant up and slaps him roughly on the bottom. A loud wail erupts from the infant. Chichi puts a hand to her heart and sigh's a sigh of relief. Not exactly what she would have done but it got the job done. Vegeta looks down at his son and can't help but feel a swell of pride. He looks exactly like him. Except the little patch of purple, that is Bulma's doing. A little brown tail wraps around his wrist. Ah, so his son is born with his tail. Vegeta walks over to Bulma. He notices she hasn't moved since pushing the child from her body. Something comes over him. He doesn't even feel the infant slipping from his hands. Chichi rushes over to grab the baby from him. She follows his line of vision.

"Bulma?!" Chichi calls.

Vegeta reaches down and tries shaking her gently by the shoulders. Nothing! Okay he has to think! Think! Vegeta checks her pulse points on her body. Nothing. Vegeta looks down at her. Her eyes are closed. Her skin is almost white. No! Bulma was stronger than this! She couldn't die! Not to bring his son into the world! Just so he could have an heir. She knew the risks of this pregnancy and still went through with this because she…because she loved him. Vegeta growls loudly. He places both of his hands atop one another, on her breast bone. He begins compressing her chest. He doesn't even let her chest fully recoil before he is compressing again. Chichi holds the wailing infant to her chest and watches the scene before her. Vegeta looks like a man possessed. There is desperation in his face. Chichi thought he was evil, but how he looks at this moment says something completely different about him.

"Bulma! Wake up goddamn you! Wake up!" Vegeta shouts.

He continues the chest compressions. He still can feel no life in her. He can feel the desperation. His eyes are beginning to mist. Everything saiyain in him wanted to just chalk this up as a loss. This was his woman! His lover, the mother of his son! Vegeta nearly broke down. His…friend. It's his fault! He should have made her get rid of the child. His child would be dead but at least he would still have her! Vegeta angrily tilts Bulma's head up. He pinches her nose shut. Chichi steps forward. Watching this is too much. Her tears run freely down her cheeks.

" Vegeta—" Chichi begins but is stopped short by the murderous look he gives her.

Chichi stops dead in her tracks. He looks like a man ready to murder any minute. The infant is wailing as if he is aware of what's happening. Chichi pulls the baby close to her face and begins sobbing loudly. Vegeta puts his mouth over Bulma's and begins blowing air into her body. Frustrated that there is no response, Vegeta rips himself away from her. The tears finally fall from his eyes. Damn him! Damn these emotions. He has allowed himself to get close to someone and now look what happens. Vegeta puts his head to her forehead.

"I'm not worth your death! You fucking bitch! Live goddamn you! LIVE!" Vegeta screams at her.

Suddenly he can see Bulma smiling at him. Kissing him. Her laugh! Her smile! Her eyes. Her voice. Her warmth! No! Vegeta refuses to accept he will never see those blue eyes again. The blue eyes filled with so much life. He will not remember her laying on this mattress, covered in her own blood and filth. !He will not allow her this death. Not like this! Vegeta reaches down in some foreign part of himself. He feels it overtaking him. His eyes turn a deep, shade of green as a blue, small stream of energy flows from his hand into her. He isn't even aware of it, but Chichi is. She is watching in awe. She has never seen anything remotely close to this before. And she has seen her fair share of weird things. This is so raw and personal! Chichi knows it is best to not say anything.

Vegeta continues holding his head to hers as the energy continues flowing into her, unknown to him. He just wants to be able to feel her warmth again. Even if it's just argue with her. Vegeta opens his eyes and looks into Bulma's face. Her eyes are still closed. Vegeta is in a state of shock. There is a small familiar KI signature in the air. He can feel the slow, but steady rhythm of a pulse. Vegeta watches in utter amazement as the woman's eyes begin to open slowly. Those big blue eyes fix right on him. Chichi nearly has a heart attack. But she is relieved. She looks down at the now quiet infant and smiles.

"Looks like you will get to meet your mommy after all!"


	8. Coming to terms with Vegeta

The entire month has come and gone swiftly. So many of the days have come like a blur. Bulma has returned to working in her the science department with her father. Bunny is enjoying her new grandson, whom Bulma has named Trunks Vegeta Briefs. The household has gone back to normal since Trunks has arrived…Everyone that is except Vegeta.

Bulma leaves the lab and walks back to the house. Her breasts are feeling full and achy, so she knows it is time to feed her little Trunks. She smiles. Thinking of her son always put a smile on her face. He is the cutest little baby. A combination of her and Vegeta. He is a good baby! Barely cries, and sleeps silently. You can't even tell he is a saiyain, until she begins his feedings. That kid can eat! She always ends up with very sore nipples, but the effects of breastfeeding are great. She has gone back done to her original size with no problems. She is even a little curvier than before she got pregnant. Before she walks in the house, she looks over at the gravity machine on the other side of the lawn. The small, constant humming sound lets her know it is occupied. Bulma sighs. She hasn't really spoken to Vegeta since the third day after Trunks's birth. After the baby was born, Vegeta was very attentive to her. He cleaned her, changed the sheets, helped her feed the baby and made sure she was comfortable. He never left her side that night or the next day. Even when Bulma had private doctors come to check hers and the baby's health, he watched them like a hawk. He almost blew a fuse when they began suturing the tears to her perineum. When she slept she could feel him holding her close to him as if she would slip away at any moment. Bulma tried getting him to talk to her about his feelings about the birth, but he wouldn't talk about it. She saw something in his eyes that wasn't there before. It was new. Vegeta tried to hide those eyes from her so that she couldn't see what lies in their depths, but she did see. He looked at her like she was the most important thing to his entire existence. But then it was replaced by its usual coldness. Bulma would watch him as he held Trunks. Just looking at him. She caught him smirking a few times. He had removed Trunks's tail a few hours after he was born. That had been a surprise because she thought as much as Vegeta bragged about his saiyain heritage he would have allowed him to keep it. There wasn't even a moon anymore, but he made the choice. By the third day when her parents had returned early from their trip to be there with her, he just up and left. Left and shut himself in that gravity room without so much as a word. That night before he left she could see a change in his attitude. He had become withdrawn. Brooding almost. It was like he was struggling with his thoughts. He just became cold. Then that morning he left her side. She had wanted to run after him, but she had been too sore. Her mother and father had taken over the nursing duties, but Bulma had still wanted to know what had possessed Vegeta to leave like that.

Bulma tries to forget about Vegeta and hers complicated relationship. Right now caring for her son was more important than anything else. She walks in Trunks nursery and finds her mother sitting the rocking chair holding the baby in arms. She is humming a little tune she used to hum to Bulma when she was a little girl.

"Hi mom! It's Trunks feeding time!" Bulma announces walking into the room.

Bunny looks up at Bulma and smiles.

"Okay! I'm just enjoying myself with this handsome little devil!" Bunny stands up and hands Trunks to Bulma gently.

Bulma sits down in the little wooden chair. Trunks is looking at her with an alertness that most human infants don't have. Even with her blue eyes, Bulma see's how much her son resembles his father. She sighs softly and unbuttons her blouse. She places Trunks to her swollen breast and just rocks back and forth in the chair as he sucks greedily from her. Bunny is looking a Bulma endearingly.

"You look so tired, honey. Do you want me to fix you a little snack?" Bunny asks.

"No, I'm fine. Just doing a lot of late night projects with dad." Bulma says.

"Okay. Trunks is such a sweet baby. I was thinking that maybe you should take him to get pictures. Like those pretty ones that are professionally done. That would be lovely."

"That would be nice mom."

Bunny smiles and exits the room to give her daughter some privacy. Bulma runs her index finger softly down the side of Trunks's face. His little blue eyes are watching her intently.

"Hey, kiddo. Mommy loves you so much. Your daddy is being a jerk, but so what? It doesn't bother me like it would have a year ago." Bulma whispers to Trunks. She met it too.

Whatever is going on with Vegeta is his problem. She is getting sick and tired of dealing with a man who has to fight with himself to love her. She doesn't have any time to try to figure out what is going on in Vegeta's mind. Her world did not revolve around him and his moods. She deserves better than that and so does Trunks. She loves Vegeta; is in love with him, but not enough to keep being punished every time his pride comes into play. As if loving her and their son is so awful. The suckling stops. Bulma casts her eyes downward to find her baby sound asleep. She smiles. This is all that matters to her now. If Vegeta wants a life with her, she is here and available. If not, then perhaps it is time he packs up and leaves. But will she be okay with him leaving?

Four months. Four months and Vegeta still hasn't spoken a word to Bulma. He tends to his son Trunks when she isn't around, but Vegeta has avoided Bulma's presence all together. It is better that way. She has become too dangerously woven into his life. Vegeta fucked up when he started admitting his feelings for her. Try as he might he fought and fought, and is still fighting! Why can't he just despise her? Treat her as nothing but beneath him? Vegeta has made up his mind to totally detach himself from the woman and his son. If he has nothing, he could not lose anything. Vegeta is standing on Bulma's balcony. The midnight shadows concealing his presence. He is watching her as sleeps peacefully in her bed alone. The same bed he was sharing with her some months ago. Vegeta squeezes his fists together until blood courses through his finger tips. He can't erase that memory the night of his son's birth. Watching Bulma die…He had never felt such despair in his entire life. Seeing her lying on that bed, in her own blood, and bile…Vegeta cringed. He heart begins pounding faster. He never wants to experience that again. That pain. No type of beating in battle could ever compare to what he felt that night. Watching her die made him feel vulnerable. He hated that! When he brought her back to life, he was relieved. No, happy! But it didn't change the reality of the situation. She can still possibly die again, and he will feel the pain that comes with it. He will never feel like that again. The time is getting closer and closer to the arrival of the androids and he did not need any hindrances. That is exactly what she and his son are. Why else hasn't he achieved the super saiyain level? If he can cut any and all emotional ties to her and the child, he will never have to mourn them if they die. There will be no feelings of regret. A saiyain moves on. They didn't dwell. Vegeta flies from Bulma's balcony and into the sky with a new look on this entire situation. He has to get away from here. As long as he lives under the roof with this woman and his child, he will see himself woven to her again…but is that such a bad thing?

Bulma is sitting in her lab office going over some paperwork when Vegeta storms into her office. She doesn't even look up. Her face has no expression and her blue eyes are downcast, looking over her work. Vegeta is actually a little taken back by her impassiveness.

"Can I help you with something?" Bulma asks.

"I want you to ready the ship. I'm leaving."

Bulma's eyes actually rise up to meet his black ones. She notices he is dressed in his saiyain battle uniform. She will not react to this. If he wants to leave, fine! She isn't his keeper.

"I'll program it and install the new engine in an hour. I'm pretty swamped but I'll get to it as soon as possible. Okay with you?" Bulma asks.

"No, I want it done now! Right now! Nothing else is acceptable."

Bulma remains stoic and unmoved. He wants a reaction and she is not going to give him one.

"Vegeta…I have work to do here first. If you are patient, I will get to your ship as soon as possible that way you can handle whatever affairs you need to handle. Now please let me work." She said to him as if he were a child.

Vegeta didn't miss the patronizing tone she took when speaking to him. In a sudden fit of anger, he slaps the paper work from her hands. Papers go flying everywhere. Bulma just looks at him as if she was saying, "Are you done", with her eyes. Several of her employees leave the lab. They were scared shitless of Vegeta and knew not to be in the same room as the hostile saiyain when he is in one of his moods.

"Don't fucking talk to me as if I'm some child!"

"You're acting like one! You want me to jump at every one of your little requests? My father is available at the other end of the building! Why are you here bothering me? He is just as capable as getting your precious ship ready!"

"I asked you, not your father!"

Bulma smirks. He is unbelievable.

"You haven't spoken a word to me in four months. You have your nerve to come in here and demand anything! Fuck you! If you want that ship ready, get my father or fix it your damn self!" Bulma shouts angrily at Vegeta, across her desk.

Vegeta walks around the other side of the desk and stands over Bulma. Kami, he loves her. Even in his rage he has to respect her anger. That passion he is always seeking. The way her eyes glowed in her anger. She is beautiful.

"Listen, woman! You'd do well to remember who you are talking to! I asked you to do one fucking thing and you give me shit! What the fuck was I thinking coming down here. You're fucking useless!" Vegeta says to her coldly.

Bulma can feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Useless? I'm useless? Hah! If anyone is useless it's you! You're pathetic. Can't even allow yourself to feel! To love and be loved by someone. You think that makes you strong? No, it makes you weak! You know why Goku will always be better than you? Because he feels! He feels! All you do is destroy! When you finally get a chance to love and be loved in return, you run from it! You're the coward! You have to fight with yourself just to feel! You keep playing these little sick games that I want no part of anymore. My child is more important than you. I'm done trying to figure you out. I'm tired of you hurting me! Maybe I should just get back with Yamcha…He's not perfect, but at least I know how he feels about me." Bulma says.

Vegeta can little feel the vein popping out of his forehead. Bulma had a vicious tongue, and he knows when pushed, she will unleash her fury verbally in a way that can crush his pride. She has just really, really pissed him off.

"Get back with him and I'll kill you. I promise you that!" Vegeta threatens her.

Bulma sits back in her large office chair and laughs in Vegeta's face.

"Why? You don't want me. You have made that obviously clear. So go be a super saiyain! Try to defeat Goku. That man will always be undefeated, because he has too many people he loves to protect! All you have is your selfishness and your pride. Funny really! You know, I'd be honored to get that ship ready and blast you into space. A cold, dark, lonely, vast of space. Just like you!" Bulma spits.

Vegeta has just realized how much he has hurt Bulma. This wasn't Bulma. Hateful, and venomous. It is like he is looking at himself when he is verbally attacking her. Is this how hateful he acts towards her? She is hurt emotionally. He has hurt her, but he cannot make her understand. He doesn't understand himself. He can't make her understand why he can no longer love her. She and his son can be used as pawns against him. That would make him vulnerable and weak. She and his son could be hurt. Better for her to hate him and stay alive than perish because of her affiliation with him. He has many enemies. Ones who would love to crush him completely. Vegeta knows he should have gone to Dr. Brief. He just wanted to see Bulma. Even when he knows he should stay away from her he can't. This is all so foreign to him. This is not what he desires. On one hand he wants power. Pure, raw, power. On the other hand, there is a part of him that wants to have a family with Bulma and his son. But thirst for power outweighs everything he feels for her. Her and Trunks's safety is more important than being with her. He turns his back to her and walks away from her office. He won't say anything else.

Bulma feels the tears running down her face. She stands up slowly. How can he turn his back on me?

"We were okay... I really thought you were learning to love me." Bulma whispers.

Vegeta freezes for one second, as his sensitive hearing picks up what she says, before he continues leaving the lab. She is nothing to him. She and her child mean nothing to him. Vegeta repeats this in his head like a mantra. She and his son will be safer that way.

It has been six hours since Vegeta left for space. Bulma sits in the kitchen eating a bowl of strawberry ice cream. Her parents are playing with Trunks in the living room. She is still feeling a little depressed over what happened earlier between her and Vegeta. He didn't say anything before he left for space. Not a word or a gesture. Ungrateful bastard! Bulma shoves another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Why is he such an asshole? Another spoonful goes into her mouth. She can see clear as day that he cares for her, but he acts as if it's some great sin. Bulma puts more ice cream into her mouth. The cold, creamy, treat did nothing to cool her anger. Bulma sighs. She is a mother now, so Trunks is her priority. He either wants to be with her or he doesn't. Whatever! She is going to make sure Trunks grows up in a loving and privileged home, with or without a father. Bulma instantly regrets her last thought. Of course he will need his father. A half saiyain child with no one to help harness his power could probably be a disaster waiting to happen.

"Stupid, bastard saiyain! Stupid asshole! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Bulma whispers to herself.

Just then, the kitchen phone rings. Bulma lazily gets up from her kitchen stool to answer it. She picks up the phone on the third ring.

"Capsule Corporation. Bulma Brief speaking!"

"Hi, Bulma!"

Bulma's face lights up.

"Chichi! How are you? Wow!" Bulma greets excitedly over the phone.

"Me? You're the one whom I should be asking that! How are you enjoying motherhood?" Chichi asks.

"Oh, chichi, it's great. Trunks is such a great baby. I never thought I could love someone so much."

"Being a mommy will do that to you. He's a beautiful little baby. Almost makes me want another one, but I don't think that'll happen anytime soon. How has your health been? I hope you are taking it easy."

"Nope! I'm right back to doing what I do best! I feel great!"

"Okay…oh, how is Vegeta enjoying fatherhood?"

Bulma hesitates for a second.

"He won't win father of the year, but I guess he was looking in on him when I wasn't around." Bulma admits.

"What? How can you not know? Are you and Vegeta fighting?" Chichi asks.

"Not anymore…He left for outer space. Good riddance."

"So…What happened between you two? I thought having little Trunks would bring you two closer together."

"Chichi, Vegeta stopped talking to me, a few days after Trunks was born. I mean, it was like living with him the first year all over again. At first, he was really attentive to me and Trunks. He was really protective…then the day my parents came home; he totally shut himself off from me. Chichi, that hurt me so bad. Four months! Four months and he doesn't even act like he and I were intimate just months ago."

Chichi sighs over the phone. Bulma can feel herself on the verge of crying again.

"Bulma? Did Vegeta and you talk about the night you went into labor?"

"No, not that I can recall."

"Bulma…I am not too fond of that man but I can understand why you care for him. While you were in labor, Vegeta was totally in tune with you. It was written all over his face and his actions. When he and I thought you were dead, I could see the fear, and hurt in his features. That man almost went crazy trying to bring you back to life. He looked so lost when you stopped breathing. Then the weirdest thing happened."

Bulma perks up at this.

"Eh?"

"When he couldn't get you to wake up using CPR maneuvers, he started transferring energy from himself into you. It was weird because his eyes turned green like Goku's does when his hair is gold."

So Vegeta went super saiyain, without even knowing it? For her? Bulma smiles a genuine smile. So that's why! He is scared of losing her. Vegeta hates any kind of weakness and she technically is his weakness. That is why he is pushing her away, maybe? It all makes sense to Bulma now.

"Chichi, I understand now! Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Bulma shouts happily.

"Huh? Uh, you're welcome?" Chichi answers slightly confused.

Bulma hangs up the phone and dashes out of the back door. She runs across the lawn like a mad woman and into the empty gravity chamber that is sitting in the middle of the lawn. Walking into the small space, Bulma rushes for communication monitor. Pushing a series of buttons, the monitor screen powers on. A shocked looking Vegeta appears on the screen. He appears to be sitting. Good!

"Woman?" Vegeta asks confused.

"Look…I won't contact you anymore after this because I know that you're trying to train without any distractions, but I have to say this…I love you. I've loved you for the two years you have been living here. I know that it's hard for you to accept what you feel for me, but I have seen it and felt it for myself. I understand now why you can't fully love Trunks and I. I understand more than you may know, Vegeta. I want you to know I love you more than ever because of it. But I also want you to know that treating me with disdain so that I may be safe is pretty lame. You are the prince of the saiyains and stronger than anyone I know, so I know that our son and I are safer with you than anyone else. I trust your judgment, but don't lose what we had in the process. Well, that's all. Good luck with your training and I can't wait to see you with the blonde hair!" Bulma says before logging off.

Vegeta watches as the monitor goes blank. A genuine smile actually graces his features. Why the foolish woman fancies him is beyond him. Vegeta shakes his head in disbelief. She knew just the right the right things to say to boost his ego. He loves her as well, but her affiliation to him will leave her and their son possible targets.

"_You are the prince of saiyains and stronger than anyone I know, so I know that our son and I are safer with you than anyone else."_

Vegeta thinks back to the comment Bulma says earlier. He smiles again. He could not risk protecting her when in sight of his enemy…No enemy of his should know that he has a weakness, and he already broke his own rule. She wasn't going anywhere, and Vegeta admitted to himself he wasn't either. If someone tries to harm her or his son, he will tear them to pieces and obliterate the remains. Vegeta chuckles at the thought. He will not disappoint her. When he returns to earth, he will show her his transformation when he has achieved it. He will fight those androids, and once they are dealt with, Kakarott will be next. The ship continues speeding through the black void of space.

Bulma continues standing in the gravity room. She smiles to herself. Vegeta will succeed in achieving his goal of becoming a super saiyain. This she knows for sure. She is going to walk back into the house, and get her little Trunks and read him a story. Maybe even make one up about her and his daddy. Beauty and the Beast, or Cinderella? These were her favorite stories as a little girl. Bulma thinks she can almost feel Vegeta in the room with her. She feels someone touch her on the small of her back. She gasps and turns around. No one is there. She sighs softly and exits the gravity room, shutting off the lights.


	9. Extra

9:10 a.m. May 10th

Bulma carefully maneuvers her air craft through the air, searching for the meeting spot for the z warriors. It is going to be so wonderful to see everyone again! She wishes it was in better circumstances, but hey, it is what it is. Bulma looks over at Trunks strapped in the passenger seat. The little ten months old is busy babbling baby talk to himself while fiddling with the seatbelt. She giggles. Suddenly she spots Sasebo city. No signs of any fighting, so the androids must not have arrived yet. Where could the others be? Perhaps they are close by. As soon as the thought crosses her mind, Bulma sees two people standing at the top of the mountain overlooking the city. One man wearing an orange GI, and the other wearing a green uniform. Bingo! Bulma steers the craft in the direction of the mountain. As the vehicle gets closer, Bulma begins a landing sequence.

"Alright Trunks this looks like the spot!"

The aircraft touches the ground and the engine shuts down. Bulma opens her lift door to reveal the surprised faces of Yamcha and Tien. Bulma waves to the two men.

"Hi Yamcha! Hey Tienshinhan! Long time no see!" Bulma greets. She notices Yamcha sporting a new cut. Dark spikes decorate his head. They hairstyle looks familiar.

Yamcha smiles at the blue haired woman happily. Tien nods his head in silent greeting. Bulma hops out of the vehicle and walks to the other side to undo the straps to Trunks's little car seat.

"I swear Bulma, you look great! Three years has really been good to you." Yamcha compliments.

Wow! Single life must be good to her. He notices her new set of curves, especially in the hips. She was always beautiful, but today she is radiant. Different in a good way.

"That's a good thing considering who her house guest is." Tien boldly remarks.

Bulma can feel herself instantly get annoyed by the three eyed warrior's comment. She unfastens Trunks seatbelt and exits the vehicle. Yamcha's smile fades from his face and his eyes widen a fraction. Bulma feels a little bad that he has to find out about her child this way, but its better he find out now. Yamcha looks at the chubby baby in her arms. His olive skin, those blue eyes…the face was undeniable. Yamcha can feel his entire body get cold on the inside. He is pissed!

"Who's the father?" Yamcha asks angrily. He already knows the answer.

"Vegeta…" Bulma says flatly.

She looks into his eyes and can see the hurt in them. Tien has a look of shock on his face as well. He looks at Yamcha, hoping he doesn't have to restrain him from hurting the woman.

"VEGETA!? I knew something was going on between you two! How could you? Are you stupid Bulma?" Yamcha practically shouts.

"Listen! There wasn't anything going on between Vegeta and me while you and I were still in a relationship. I'm not like you Yamcha!"

"Bulma don't give me that shit! I told you the only reason I slept with that girl is because of what was going on between you and that bastard!"

"There wasn't anything going on between us at that time! It wasn't until after you and I broke up that he and I actually began having feelings for one another!"

Tien slowly creeps away from the two bickering ex-lovers.

"This definitely has nothing to do with me." Tien says to himself.

"Feelings? Bulma, you are so fucking immature! I thought you grew out of your bad boy phase! Kami! Vegeta of all people? He is a killer! An evil, murdering son of a bitch!"

Bulma decides to take a much more mature tone, one that would not involve screaming over her baby. She is a mother now, and she will act accordingly. Bulma takes a deep breath.

"Yamcha…I'm sorry that you are hurt by this, but I am being truthful with you. I never lied to you before and I won't start now. This is mine and Vegeta's son. You and I grew so distant from one another. Things weren't the same. My feelings weren't the same. That evil, murdering son of a bitch!? I fell in love with him. Not a sick love crush or what I felt with you. This is real love."

Yamcha's is crushed. His face takes on a pained expression.

"How can you say that Bulma? Are you saying that you didn't love me?" Yamcha asks.

"I do love you. I always will…but I am in love with Vegeta. I am soul deep in love with him. I know you won't understand. Vegeta isn't the monster that he wants everyone to believe he is. These years I have seen many a different side to Vegeta. I know you won't understand and I'm not asking you to." Bulma explains.

Yamcha can't believe it. This was not the Bulma he is use to. No screaming, throwing temper tantrums, or acting like a spoiled brat. She has really matured. Yamcha glances at the baby in her arms and feels a pang of hurt. All the years he and Bulma had been together…That should be his son. They should have children together. Not Vegeta! Yamcha knows that he made a mistake sleeping with that girl…now this is his karma. And how sweet of a bitch she is.

"I won't understand this Bulma…but I can see a change in you…a good change…I love you Bulma and I always have." Yamcha admits quietly.

Bulma smiles a little.

"I love you too. I hope that you and I can at least continue being friends. You still are important to me."

Yamcha cannot believe that he and Bulma are even having this type of conversation. He can't even imagine not being with Bulma. Sure he screwed up in the past, but they always found their way back to one another. This is it! Yamcha sighs deeply. He looks Bulma straight in the eyes.

"Honestly Bulma, I don't know if I can accept Vegeta being with you. I don't know if I can accept the fact you and him share a child. A child I wanted with you desperately. Vegeta will screw up. He'll hurt you some kind of a way and when he does…I'll be there. Count on that! I will be there!" Yamcha says.

He composes himself. No need in shedding tears before battle. He turns his back to her as he feels three familiar KI signatures closing in. He didn't want anyone seeing the hurt and anger all over his face. Tien puts on his best poker face. Today is a day of battle. He hopes Yamcha has his head on straight. There couldn't be any room for error. Bulma can feel the anticipation of seeing everyone together again. Will everyone else's reaction to Vegeta and her relationship be like Yamcha's? Will Goku accept Trunks? Bulma has never felt nervous about anything, but she knows she cannot hide his parentage. Goku, Gohan, and Krillin touchdown on the ground. Bulma swallows the lump in her throat.

"Okay Trunks, time to meet your uncle Goku!" Bulma whispers to baby Trunks.

He coo's in reply.


End file.
